DXD The Slayer of Order
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: A Young teenager who is suffering hospital finally decided to eneded his life in the hope of new and best one. Once die the teenage meet the being who created the world the teenage used to live and he find out that this being is offering him a world to life. (OCXHarem)(Bad grammar warning)(No issei)
1. A new life in a new world

Tokyo hospital, a young teenage boy laid on one of the many hospital's room as the moonlight lighting up his as laid they looking out of the window with the sound of a machine beeping and pumping in the background. The young teen is a pale skin, mixed heritage between British and Japanese, white hair with blue eyes boy, he has a breathing mask on that was linked to the big mechine next to him. The boy myself is depressed as he looked at his left arm only for a bandage to wrap around the middle area of his arm as the bottom half with missing and burns leaded up rest of the arm. Yes the boy lost his arm and was injured with burns in accident, but that was not the only thing he lost, his left leg was the same too and the boy lose hope of living a normal life. He just sighed before looking at the nurse who was manning the life support machine. "Please turn it off?" He asked and the nurse was shocked at the boy speaking as he not spoken in over 2 years.

The nurse was shaking. "I can't do that." She said as the boy looked at her with a painful look.

"Please?" He asked again but before the nurse could answer the door opened and a doctor walked in the room. The nurse panicked as the doctor had a sad look on his face.

"I heard." He said before walking over to the boy and laid him down on the bed probably. "I will handed this." He looked at nurse who bow and leaved the room. The boy looked at the doctor who smiled at him. "I'm going to get you something to help with the process." He pulled out a injection and started to inject the syringe content into the boy right arm and the boy started to feel more relaxed.

"Thank you for getting me, my last request." The boy said as doctor smiled and once he was done with the shrine he placed it on the nightstand next to the boy's bed and hugged the young teen who was shocked.

"I knew that you have not had you parents around of the last 2 years, so this is the only parting gift i can give you." He said as the boy smiled for first the time in a long and nodded to Doctor before the doctor started to turn off the life support of the young boy and looked at him. "Rest in place." He said kindly as the boy take his last breath.

"Thank you." He slowly closed his eyes and made one wish. 'I wish to be reborn.' He made a wish that would be best thing that could happened to him.

 **Inside the Throne of heaven.**

The boy opened his eyes to find him inside of a room which looked to be a old Greek temple, with white pillars running around the outside of the building letting him looked at the sea of clouds outside. " **Ar your finally here?"** The boy looked in front of him and up to only for his eyes to widened that the sight of Lange being who stood around 60 ft tall and it pitch black with red eyes. It is sat on a Langed stone throne. **"It good to finally meet you, child of my seed."** The black being said as the boy fell to the ground and the being chuckled. **"Your fear is well placed."** The being slowly got and walked over to the boy, but the being grow smaller was he walked and once in front of the boy he stood around 5'9 high as the boy is only 5'3 as he is only 13 years old.

"Who are you?" The boy asked and the being nodded to him.

 **"You may call me Lyx."** He looked at the boy on the ground. **"I'm the first and last born and the god of gods. I maker and destroyer of worlds."** Lyx said and the boy was scared and Lyx laughed at the boy. **"You have not thing to fear from me, I'm here to offer you a new chance of life in your own personal world."** Lyx said and the boy looked at him in shocked.

"My own world?" He asked and Lyx nodded. The boy was shocked as he looked at the floor only to find that both of his legs and arms are restored. "My arm and leg back?" He asked and Lyx chuckled.

" **Take you long a enough."** Lyx said offering a hand out to boy and to which he take and Lyx pulled him up.

"Are Serious about giving someone like me, my own world?" The boy and Lyx nodded before holding out his hand and a black heart was in the palm of lyx and the boy looked at it and he feel a strong felling coming from it. "What that?" The young boy asked and Lyx smiled.

 **"This my son is the seed of creation."** Lyx closed his hand and the heart disappeared. **"When i made the thousands of worlds i made. I sent each one a seed like that one to only a one hundred soul to lead them in they own way. So in another world the people who holds a seed is a powerful thing or God in a way, but your world is different as only 3 seeds remain in world."** Lyx sighed as he summoned a mirror and The boy looked into it only to see his old world is in ruin. **"The people who you call god has been hunting down the seeds of mine and your the only one who has one and the other is the people you call Jesus Christ and the two wanted the last seed of your world hold and your it."** The boy was shocked that god and his son wanted this seed that he is carrying.

"Why did you help me and pulled me from my old world?" The boy asked and Lyx smiled as he pointed the mirror and the boy looked as two people started to walked the ruin of the old world.

 **"Because the seed you Carry is special to me as it was one of the three original i made and i made copy of the original. One this the seed of dreams, the second is the seed of infinite and the last one and the one your carrying is the seed of order."** Lyx pointed his finger to the boy head and gentle tap the boy head and two light grey metal wings with cold steel colored fathers that resembled angel wings shot out of the boy back and the this shocked the boy as he looked at them. **"The wings of Order."** Lyx said and the boy looked at lyx.

"The wings of order?" He asked and Lyx nodded. the boy shuck his head. "I can't hold such power." He said before the wings started to reaction to The boy and started to disappear as feathers fall to the floor and Lyx looked at the boy with a smiling face. "I'm sorry Lyx, but I'm the one who can Order as i only wanted to live a normal life." The boy said as Lyx place his right on the boy's left shoulder. "I can't." He said before Lyx nodded.

" **It only, your a kind soul and completely different from my two children."** He said and the boy was confused. **"The two other Seed from Dream and Infinite are powerful as their take a form of a dragon and a dragon-Human and leave me to to wonder around my worlds, but lately they have stopped in the world I created just for you and started to make their own."** He grinned. **"I was watching over you from the time you was born and you really like magic and things like that so i made you world that you world like."** Lyx looked at his throne behind and said. **"It done."** He summoned a wooden desk with a laptop on it and pointed to it. **"I wanted you to make you own peofile."** The boy was confused. **"Just something to like a family register, i just needed you to find in the name part."** The boy walked over and he could see a himself in a image of his face with his snow hair and Crystal blue eye.

'Name'

the boy started to think. "Silver Nightshade?" He said as his favourite colour is silver and his favourite metal this the same And his favourite plant is Nightshade so he put it as a last name.

 **information.**

 **Silver Nightshade** **.**

 **Age: 13**

 **Race: human.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Snow White with gray highlight short wild hair**

 **Eyes: Blues.**

 **High 4'5ft high**

 **Scared Gear/Equipment.**

 **Unknown.**

The boy looked at lyx before speaking. "What this sacred gear thing?" He asked and Lyx nodded.

 **"The god of this world is not a ass like in your old one and make a tool Called a sacred gear for human to uses. I was thinking about using you wings of order as one, but you declined it so I lifted it blank."** Lyx looked at the boy name. **"Silver Nightshade?"** Lyx nodded. **"Silver it is. Oh i should probably explain a few things?"** Lyx started to explain to Supernatural that this world us full of the supernatural as his old world calls them and that old god killed off the Supernatural in Silver old world to control it. thing like Dragon, Devil, Angel and fallen angel all live in the new world. **"- and The dragons are some of the most fear being in this world. like my other children's."** Lyx explained. **"Ok we are at the point time you should be born?"** He looked at the laptop and the day of 1st of January 200X. **"Ok you would be about 5 years old at this point and that should give you a chance to live a good life it you wanted?"** Lyx looked at Silver who nodded.

"It only a Few years and it gets me a chance to live a normal human life." Silver quickly rushed over to Lyx and hugged him. "Thank you for giving me a second chance to live my own life." Silver said and Lyx returned the hug.

" **Your Welcome."** Both of them release each other and Smiled. **"Before you go?"** Lyx held out a set gray colour fingerless gauntlets and passed it to Silver who looked at Lyx. **"I was doing little bit of research into the sacred gear and decided to make one of you just in case you need it."** Silver equipped the gauntlets and his profile changed and both of them looked that the laptop to see under the sacred gear part to see.

' **Slayer** **Critical'**

 **the 'Doubleuser power for 2 minutes** **And is Longinus so it can** **Destroy a God'**

Silver looked at Lyx who was smiling. "A God Destroyer?" He asked and Lyx nodded.

 **"Longinus are powerful sacred gear and there are only one in the world, so called it a present from me to keep you safe. And if you ever needed me just call this phone."** Lyx handed Silver a black smartphone and Silver looked at it and then started to mess around with it and find a number with the name 'papa Lyx' on it and he Sighed.

"So you call your self papa Lyx?" Silve joke and Lyx nodded.

 **"You hold my seed and that alone make you my son."** Lyx siad and silver smiled a little before he started to yawn and Lyx. **"You should sleep and leave everything to me."** Silver nodded before laid down on the ground and closed his eyes and Lyx stood over Silver as he drifted to sleep and feather from before started to move over to silver and clover him in a blanket of feather. **"Your going to need some help in the world."** Lyx started before kneeling down and summoned small baby gray western dragon. **"Protect each other."** He said before placing the baby dragon into the Slayer critical. he opened a portal before picking up Silver in his arm and as Lyx started to walk Silver started to grow smaller until he was a cute 5 years old boy, wearing a small blue shirt and black short. Lyx walked in to portal only to end up into a Bedroom with blue wallpaper, a Lange single bed for a high school student, a set of building in wardrobe and a computer desk in the back Connor of the room, right next a to a big window. Lyx Laided The young Silver on to the bed and tuck him in. **"Rest peacely my son."** He said before disappearing into a big mist. Leaving the young order child to sleep in the comfort of his new life in a new room and World.

 **And Done.**

 **This Story is one of my old stories ideas i had a year back and i find my note for it and decided to write on it.**

 **information. This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Nightshade** **.**

 **Age: 13**

 **Race: human.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Snow White with gray highlight short wild hair**

 **Eyes: Blues.**

 **High 4'5ft high**

 **Scared Gear/Equipment**

 **'Slayer** **Critical' Lower class Longinus**

 **'the Double user power for 2 minutes**

 **'Longinus fists so it can** **Destroy a God in hand to hand combat.'**

 **No Balance Breaker at this time.**

 **House the white female Dragon called Ryoko. A White born out of Order and it a Western style dragon with 2 Lange feather like wings and a single horn on the end of her noise.**

 **Personally is claim and kindhearted, but will call out her host on mistakes when they make them.**


	2. New family and a new friend

POV Silver The next day.

"SILVER?!" I heard a voice calling me and i started to open my eyes to find myself in a bed and this shock me as i shot up, before looking around to find myslef inside of a bedroom with blue wallpaper, a Lange single bed for a high school student, a set of building in wardrobe and a computer desk in the back corner of the room. Confused out of my mind i heared the voice again. "SILVER ARE YOU UP?!" It is a female who shouting. I looked at myself to see that my body is small and no missing limps not even a burn mark.

"Am i in the new world?" I asked myself as removed the bedsheet from my legs to see that I'm wear a set of black short and blue shirt. I moved my toes around and i could see my toes are moving and i smiled. "I can move my toes." I was so happy that i got out bed and realised that i could stand up right without support. I tried to walk front to the door, taking one step at the time. And i started to smile with each step. "I can walk again." I said before.

"SILVER!?" The woman voice shouted again.

"I'm coming." I Shouted back as i slowly walked to the door as i am had a little trouble walking. I opened the door to find a woman with long white hair that reached down to back end and deep blue eyes, she has a fine body that not not to thin or fat, she is beautiful in my eyes.

"Silver there you are. We have guests so come down." She said and i was confused of who she is.

I was about to say something but a Vocie played in my mind. **'She your new mother.'** The voice was Lyx.

'Lyx?' I thought and the voice replied.

' **Silver i crated her to play the role of your mother.'** Lyx said and i nodded.

"Sorry mother. I was just a little dizzy, getting up." I said before my new mother sighed and patted my head which I enjoyed.

"You silly boy." She said as i looked up at her. "Let go." She and i started to head down stairs.

Once we got to the living room (which the same as the amine so I'm not going describe.) i could see two people. One tail middle-aged man with light brown hair and Violet eyes wearing a black shirt and blue jeans sat on one of the sofa and next to him was a little boy that was looking at the floor. He had long light brown hair that is tied into a ponytail and violet eyes, he was also wearing a red top and black short. He has a cute face too, but something not sitting right with me and my back is aching.

'Lyx, why my back playing up?' I Called to Lyx.

 **'I thought about my other children as their are classed as Dragon gods, I started to turn you into a Dragon also.'** Lyx said but i stopped.

'Don't.' I said and i hear lyx chuckled.

 **'Sorry. But i start the process last night. Your blood hold the blood of a dragon, but your body will needed sometime to changed that should be around 15 ages before you can growing into your dragon body and until then you should build your strength and live a normal life before that happened as Infinite and dream would hunted you down, as you are Order.'** Lyx explaned and i nodded before looking at the man and child in front of me. **'You should know that the seed inside of you this still asleep and you should know that once you grow stronger it will start to wake up and you may lose yourself if your not ready.'** I take Lyx's warning to heart.

'Thank for the heads up.' I looked at the two people. "Hello." I said as both of the people sitting down looked at me and my new mother.

"Are you must be Silver, than your mother us about?" The middle age man said and i nodded before bowing.

"I'm Silver Nightshade. I'm also 5 years ago, sir." I said and he chuckled before standing up and i locked my feet in a boxers stands. He looked at me oddly and I realised that my old boxer training kicked in.

"I see that you have boxers training." He said before patting my head and i ended up throwing a punch at him and he grabbed my fist and i was shocked. "You need to focus more, but your good." He smiled as i looked at his eyes. "I'm Touji Shidou. It good to meet you." He let me hand go, as i l looked at the young boy who was stood in front without realising that he was there and i shooked.

"AAWW!" I shouted as i jumped back and the boy laughed.

"Your funny." He said but i picked up on a girl voice. "I'm ren. It nice to meet you." He said before i pointed at him.

"Your a girl?" I asked and his eye widened. "I'm right?" I looekd at he dad who was chuckling to himself and patted the Kids heads.

"haha, he finded you out little Irina." Touji said before looking me, "how about you and young Silver go out and play?" He asked before Irina just looked at me and nods as i offered my hand out with a smiled on my face and that got a smiled on Irina and she take it before we head the front door and headed out side. Leaving my new mother and Irina father alone.

Time skip 1 hour later 'Kouh park playground.'

Irina and i are at the local park close to our houses and we playing around on different playgrounds activity's just being kids.

Irina is a good friend even if i only just meet her. Right now we was sat on branch eating ice cream together. "So Silver, were are you from?" Irina asked me and i started to think.

"Well my mother is from England and father is from Japan, but i was born Tokyo and we had to move here." I said before continuing my ice cream.

"England? Hmm" she said before take one more lick of her ice cream. "Silver do you believe in god?" She asked and i looked at her in the corner of my eye. "I believe in him and i hope his blessing shine on everyone in the world." She finished her ice cream and put her hands together. "Thank you, lord for you love and kindness. Amen!" She said as i chuckled as her. "Sivler what are you chuckling about?" She asked me as i looked at her with a small smile one face.

"Nothing Angel." I said as I finished my ice cream and wiped my face. "So Irina what do you want to do next?" I asked as Irina started thinking.

"Will if you wanted how about we have a little bit of fight?" She said and i was confused. "Will my dad said you have Boxer training, so i wanted see if you handed my sword training?" She said before i smiled and nodded only for Irina to pull a piece of string that was wrapped around her arm which under her clothes.

The string then transform into a katana sword that was a only little smaller than Irina. I jumped back that the sight of the sword. "That a real Sword and it was a piece of String?" I asked and Irina nodded.

"It a special sword that i got from my dad to train with." She said and i sighed before following the feeling that was building up in my body and punching my fist together and Slayer Critical appeared and now i had to silver colour metal . 'Ok this new.' I thought as i looked at Irina who was in shocked.

"Irina?" I called her name before Irina blushed and got a smile on her face.

"You have one of god tools?" She asked and i nodded. "I know that you was special." She siad before changing me thing her sword and I blocked it before the gem in the middle flashed and my body felt more powerful. I pulled Irina and she back flapped and Leaded with a happy smile on her face. "This is fun." She said and she was about to attack again but i felt to my knee.

"My back?!" I shouted as my shoulder blade was acting up and in pain. Irina rushed over to me and kneed down next to me.

"Silver are ok?" She asked as i looked at her in pain. "I will call me dad." Irina try to reach of her phone but I grabbed her hand.

"Don't." I said before looked to the south of us and pointed to a forest. "We need to hide." I said and Irina nodded before her sword return to her string and it wrap around her arm. Irina place my left arm around her nick and help me stand up before we walked over to the wood landed.

Once we got into a deep of the woods, my back started to glow in pain and i fell on the ground. "Silver?" Irina was crying as she couldn't do anything for me.

I looked at her with a painful smield. "Irina i need you to help with my clothes and take off my shirt." I said as i tried to sat up and Irina hooded before helping me taking off my blue shirt And looked at my back, Irina eyes widened. "Irina?" I looked at her as touched my back and I realised that she was touching something else.

"Silver, you have two pointy bones glowing out from your shoulders." She said as touched my new lamps and i was confused as Lyx Said that I wouldn't be able to grow into a dragon for years.

"But this should be happening for a few years?" I said before my back started to grow in pain and Irina moved back.

"Silver you bone are slowly getting bigger." She said before the sound of cracking could be heard and then.

"AAAAWWWWWW!" I screamed in pain as my new full extended out and i was on my arms and knees trying to catch my breath as I'm breathing heavily. I looked at my new lamps. "Wings?" I asked from a voice to be heared.

"It look like your wings have grow easier." Me and Irina looked at mid age man who looked to be in his later 30th and he has white hair just like mine and red eyes. He wearing a black business suit. He walked closed to us but Irina take out her sword to defend us but he chuckled. "I'm not here to hurt you or my son." I looked at him and i noticed that he look like lyx a little.

"Lyx?" I called to him and he looked at me and nodded. "Glad to see you dad." I said before falling face first into the ground as my energy has drained itself and I couldn't hold myself up.

The only thing i could remember was Lyx picking me up in his arm as i fell asleep but not before heading something from Irina. "This he going to be ok?" She asked and i headed Lyx reply.

"He going to be fine, but you need to hold onto me as we are going to return home." And that all I remember before falling asleep.

Break.

My eye shot opened before i sat up and i find myself in my room and it was night. "What happened?" I asked myself before i looking at my back and find two set of incomplete bone wings. "What?" I said as the door to my room opened and looked over to see Irina who was walking in with a Bowl of water in her hands.

"I hope he wal-" she was about to say something but she cut herself. "SILVER!?" She dorp the bowl on to the floor and rushed over and hug me. "Your awake." She said as I blinked before smiling and returned her hug.

"I'm ok, but thank you of take care of me." I said as Irina looked me in eyes and i could see she is crying. "I'm sorry for worrying you." I smiled and that a only rested Irina heart before she nodded.

"I'm sorry Silver." She looked a little bit guilty about something. I placed my hand on her the top of her head and slowly robbed her hair to help clam her down. "Silver?"

"I can't let you cry or I wouldn't be able to forget myself." I said as a voice come form the door.

"So my dearest son, has taken a interest in his first friend?" Me and Irina looked over to see Lyx and Touji stand there.

"And my daughter has taken a interest in to your son." Touji said was a smile. "It good to see you up." He said and i nodded.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." I said before Lyx laugh. "Dad?" I just called dad on reflux.

"Your glowing up faster than i first thought." Lyx said before looking at Irina. "And i happy to say that you finded someone who cares for you." I smiled before nodded and hugged Irina who blushed. "Touji you probably figured out that me and my son are not completely human?" Lyx said and Touji nodded.

"I could tell Silver was not human in the way body moved this morning and his punch is way stronger than a kid his age." Touji looked at my bone wings. "And i can see he was wings almost Dragon like?" He asked and before Lyx changed into his normal black void self and this that made Irina and Touji sacred. "What's are you?" Touji asked lyx looked at him.

"I'm a Dragon from a old long forgotten part in time, I'm the last of the Void Dragons, Lyx." Lyx Said as My mother walked behind both of males, with a set of white bird like wing and Touji and Irina was in shocked.

"Lady Hana are you a Angel?" Touji asked and she nodded.

"once I was one of God's angels, but now I'm just Hara Nightshade as I'm a also a Half human thank to Lyxy." Hara giggle and Lyx smiled as Touji sighed.

"How about we continue with our talk down and let the children get some rest?" Touji said as Irina and myself started yawning.

Lyx smiled and retuned to his human form. "Let's, Silver you and Irina should get sleep as tomorrow we going shopping." Lyx said as i nodded and before Touji spoke.

"Irina are you ok with stopping with Silver until I'm finished with Mr lyx and Miss Hara?" He asked his daughter who nodded and he smiled before looking at me. "Take care of my daughter." Touji chuckled as the parents left the room and closed the door leaving me and Irina alone. Irina decided to join me in bed as she push me a little bit so that i made room for her as she crawl into my bed.

Irina and I just lay down facing each other, i looked into her eyes before we smiled and laughed. "I feel a lot better now." Irina said as i nodded and try to use my newly formed bone wings and realised that i already know how to use them and moved my left wing over Irina to which she blushed.

"Sorry I'm try to get the hang of my wings." I said with a small smiled but just shook her head.

"You got nothing to be sorry about." She said before getting more comfort as her head Was close to mine and i got a little embarrassed. 'Silver you needed to remain calm.' I looked at Irina who had closed her eyes. 'She a 5 ago and your 13.' I thought before realising that i am now 5 myself. 'Oh that right I'm 5 now not 13-' i looked at Irina and i could tell that she going to a pretty girl in the future. 'So I guess that i could have a little bit of a crash on her.' I just decided to rest my head close Irina's and held her right hand with my left and started to fall asleep myself. 'Maybe one day something maybe between us, but right now I'm happy to her this.' I said to myself as I drifted off to my dreams.

 **And done.**

 **information. This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Nightshade** **.**

 **Age: 5**

 **Race: human/Angel Dragon. Hybrid**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Snow White with gray highlight short wild hair**

 **Eyes: Blues.**

 **High 4'5ft high**

 **Scared Gear/Equipment**

 **'Slayer** **Critical' Lower class Longinus**

 **'the Double user power for 2 minutes**

 **'Longinus fists so it can** **Destroy a God in hand to hand combat.'**

 **No Balance Breaker at this time.**

 **House the white female Dragon called Ryoko. A White born out of Order and it a Western style dragon with 2 Lange feather like wings and a single horn on the end of her noise.**

 **Personally is claim and kindhearted, but will call out her host on mistakes when they make them.**

 **Silver relationship:**

 **Irina Shidou: Irina and Silver have a good started with their friendship.**


	3. The new fallen friend and it has begun

POV Silver.

Well it been 3 weeks since i joined this new world and i have to have to admit that this life is pretty good, Hara my new mother had been the best mother i could asked for as she world better than my old family and Irina is the best friend i could have ever hope for. She only with me being different from her as I'm not completely human anymore with me being a Hybrid between a Human, angel and an dragon. the only thing that I didn't like was the type of Dragon that I am, a null dragon meaning that i have no element, but that made up with my holy element from the angel side and speaking about the angel side of me and Hara is that we can't become fallen angels thanks to Lyx is abilities to create anything he wanted, but he decided to only to get involved with my life if I'm in danger or if something big happens. So he staying in the throne of heaven to keep a eye on the others worlds, but he promised to visit anytime time he gets and Hara goes to visit him about 3 time a week for some reason and something tell me that Hara and Lyx may started to glow close, but hi what do i know I'm just a kid.

Irina dad Touji or uncle Touji have been pretty cool with me and my family. Touji often would take me and Irina out on a few day trips and even started to teach me how to use a sword like Irina's holy sword tha he called the Excalibur Mimic. He even break one of the Church rules and let try and use the Excalibur Mimic as he wanted to try something and it turned out that i could use it, but he wanted to keep this a secret from Irina and my family as he was going to give me something but i had to wait until he got it.

Right now how ever, me and Irina decide to go to a local shrine to play today. Touji and Lyx told Irina and i to hold on to our weapons. Irina had her Excalibur and i had two of Touji holy swords as my slayer Critical does has no offence for me to use other than the booster but that not enough to deal damage to someone, so Touji lent me his swords. I had them on the back of my belt crossed over and hided with a same cloth. Irina Mimic is on her arm again as we reach the shrine. "So Silver what do you want to play?" Irina asked ask i started to think.

"how about angel and dragon?" I said as Irina looked at me. "What?" I question as Irina grinned.

"Your thinking about lewd actions?" She said as i blushed and protested.

"IRINA?!" I shouted before Irina ran off and I rushed after her, Irina faster than me so she put some distance between us in no time. 'Shit i forgot that Irina faster- wait what this feeling?' I could feel something close by and it feels dark but yet kind. I stopped and started to look around my surroundings, but just to be on the safe sided i take out one of the sword and started to walked over a the part entrance to the shrine as that were this feeling was coming from.

Slowly walking around I noticed three people two older, one male and one female and one female girl around my age. The male of the three, a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body. The older female an beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. The younger one was a copy of the older female and that who energy i could feel. The three looked to be praying to shrine. The young girl was the first to open her eyes and noticed me in the corner of her eye and looked at me, but before she could spotted my sword that i was holding in my hand, I quickly moved my right hand behind my back to put the sword away.

one the girl fully looked at me and i smiled before bowing, but the girl slowly take a step and bumped into the male. "Akeno, what wrong?" He asked the young girl as she pointed to me. "Oh my, good morning to you." He said as the older woman looked over as i nodded.

"Morning to you Mister, Miss and young lady." I said in a polite tone and the older woman giggled.

"Oh, he a polite one." She looked at her husband i think. "Right dear?" She asked and he nodded. "Akeno why are you hiding?" She looked at the girl who she called akeno who was right behind the male leg and only pecking out to look at me. "She a shy person." The older one said and I chuckled.

"she fine, im Silver Nightshade. It nice to meet you all." i said as they all smile.

"Im Baraqiel Himejima, is this my wife Shuri and our Daughter Akeno." Baraqiel said as the young named Akeno looked from behind her mother legs and i smiled.

"I'm Akeno. please take care of me." she said and i nodded.

"I'm Silver." I said as i held out my hand. "I'm not going to hurt you." She looked at me careful before slowly reaching our and take my hand. "You wanted to play with me and my friend?" I asked and Akeno looked at her mother who nodded.

"Don't go to far." She said before akeno walked from her mother leg and come closer to me and smile a little.

I pulled akeno hand and the two of us headed around to the side of the shrine, only to find Irina looked around like she lost something. She turned to face me and Akeno before smiling. "There you are. I thought that i lost you." Irina rushed over to us and that leaded to Akeno hiding behind me. "Oh, is she sly?" Irina asked and i nodded.

"Irina this is my new friend Akeno." I looked at Akeno who face lit up at the sound of friend. "Akeno this is my friend Irina, she my next door neighbor." I introduced the two together. Only of Irina to put up a V sign with her right hand.

"I'm Irina Shidou, defender of justice." Irina said in a joking tone and akeno Giggled and i find it cute.

"I'm Akeno Himejima, I'm not a defender of Justice." Akeno reply and seems to be ok with Irina. 'That good, the two seem to get along well, but why can't i shake the feeling that Akeno and i are the same?' I asked myself but decided to worry about later.

"How about we play a game?" I asked and the two nodded. Akeno was holding onto my shirt but i didn't mind. "Now we have three people, what about a game of knight and dragon?" I asked only for Irina and Akeno nod and the three of us started to play together.

time Skip, 5:34PM

Me, Irina and our new akeno have be playing almost all day and we got along pretty well. Akeno was sly, but kind and honest with us. I like her and hope to continue on our friendship. But right now we are in the woods that surround the shrine, me and Irina find a small clearing in a part of woods and we decided to show akeno the clearing as we uses this place as our secret meeting spot and training grounds.

Akeno was sit down on a fallen tree log with Irina next to her as i sit on the ground. "This is a perfect place to relax." Akeno said as me and Irina nodded.

"It a good place to get lost in your own mind, but me and Irina just come here to train and hide from our parents." I grinned and Irina nodded only for Akneo to looked at us worried. "What wrong Akeno?" I asked only for her to looked at the ground.

"It just the two of you have been so nice to me and i feel wrong from my true identity from you." Akeno said before as set of small black feathers wing came out from Akeno Back and that made Irina fall out the tree log in shock and i looked at her in shock too.

"Akeno you have wings?" Irina asked as she got up, only for her eyes to widened. "Fallen angels wings?" She said as Akeno looked at her in fear.

"You know about Fallen angels?" Akeno asked as we nodded.

"Silver is a half Angel." Irina just said out loud and i shake my head as i release my own wings that has glow over the three week and i started to glow feathers like wings.

Akeno just looked at us and was shocked at the sight of my wing. "You a Hybrid? Just like me?" Akeno asked and i nodded. Akneo smiled widely as tears form in her eyes. "Am so happy to find someone like me." She said as me and Irina smiled.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Akeno, we-" i was cut off by a powerful energy that was coming from above us and I jumped out of the way and ended up pushing Akneo as well only for a tall male with black hair and black wings just like Akneo to appear between me and akeno. It was Baraqiel who looked angry.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He shouted as a sword of light appeared in his hand. I was shocked to moved as my body like up. Irina was about to put out her Excalibur to defend me, but a second voice revealed themselves.

"I would be careful who you attack. Fallen one?" Everyone looked to the woods only to see a beautiful long white hair woman wearing a white summer dress and 16 set of pure white angels wings on her back walked to us with a white dragon claw for her left hand. This person was my mother Hara. "Because if you lay one finger on anyone of them kids, i will wouldn't hold back." She said before looking at me and smiled. "Are you ok honey?" Hara asked me and i nodded. "Good." She looked back at Baraqiel but more to akeno. "Yong angel, you, Irina and my son should return to the shrine and to your mother, as me and your father have a little talk." She said as Akeno looked at Hara before nodding and the three of us got up and rushed back to shrine. Irina was the fastest out of us. I Grabbed akeno hand and triggered my magic and started to focus on my legs and bolted after Irina at high speed wells putting Akeno onto my back middle run. Leaving My mother and Baraqiel behind.

"Silver, What your mama, going to do to my papa?" Akeno asked as i free ran across the forest following Irina Excalibur energy.

"Knowing my mother, she probably going to give your father a good telling off and give him a few burns." I said as we catch up too with Irina.

"Silver, Akeno we about a few seconds from before we reached the shrine." Irina siad just as i picked up on the familiar smell and we came out of the woods only to find Akeno mother and Uncle Touji both talking. "Dad?" Irina said as both parents looked at us and Shuri was the first to rush over to us.

"Akeno are you ok?" She asked as i kneeled down and akeno hopped out.

"I'm fine mumma but papa in the forest was a white hair woman who has a bunch of white wings and claw." She said only for Touji and Shuri to look at each other.

"This that woman who was would us, her?" She asked Touji who Sighed and nodded.

"Her names Hara and she happens to be a human/Angel Hybrid, but the claw a new one." He looked at me oddly. "She also super strong on top of that, but she never got mad in the time i know her of." He said as i started to sweating a little.

me and Irina just smiled nervously as we seen my mother mad a few times. She only gets mad if someone try to hurt me or children in general or if i try to do something dangerous say like breathing holy dragon fire as Irina in one of our training sessions. man my head was killing after a 3 hours straight telling off. "Mom not that bad." I said only for a loud explosion to hear from behind me and i Begin to sweat before turning around and something flow passed me and leaded into the ground. Everyone looked to see Baraqiel injured with ripped clothes and a deep claw slash on his torso.

"PAPA/BARAQIEL!" Both Shuri and Akeno rushed by his side to see if he was a life and he was.

Baraqiel looked at me with a painful look. "She powerful, almost god like." He said before coughing up blood. I panicked and started to use my healing magic to heal Baraqiel wounds, but my magic is not the best so i only just managed to close his injury up. "Thanks you." Baraqiel tried to get up, but something was coming from the forest and this sacred Baraqiel. "She coming back." He said as Hara walked off of the forest with her left claw covered in blood, her 16 angel wings, glowing blue eyes and smiled at could be the work of the devil.

"You think that I'm going to let you get away with threatening my child?" She said before trying to change at Baraqiel but i stepped on the way and Hara stopped in front of me. "Silver get out of the way." She said as i looked her in the eyes, but i will never feeling my self.

"Freeze." I said but in a echo like voice and Hara freeze in place. "Power suppression." I ordered as Hara overwhelming power just disappeared from her as her 14 of her wings disappeared leaving only two behind and her claw hand returned to normal. Only for my head to started spinning. "What going on with me?" I asked myself before collapsing to the floor, but luckily Touji get me jsut in time.

"Get you." He said as i looked at him with a pain face. Touji looked at the others. "Silver burning up." He said as Hara snapped out of her anger mode and rushed to me and placed her hand on my forehead.

"56'c." She said in a panic. "He was ok until a few minutes ago." She asked herself, as Baraqiel, Shuri, akeno and Irina all walked over Baraqiel could walked but was in a little bit of pain.

"This he ok?" Baraqiel asked only for Hara to looked at him with a angey face and he flinched. But Shuri was not scared of Hara, but worried about me.

"Is he a dragon right?" She asked and Hara nodded.

"A null one." She said only for Touji, Baraqiel and Shuri to go into shock.

"A null dragon?" Touji asked and i nodded to he. "But Lyx is a void dragon, so how silver a null Dragon?" He asked as Hara got mad again.

"Question can wait, Silver temperate increasing rapidly." She take me from Touji and released 4 more of her wings. "Touji my going to take Silver home, could you handle thing here?" She asked and Touji nodded.

"Got it, Hara." Touji said befoe mother take to the sky at high speed and head home. As Touji

Pov 3th. Throne of Heaven.

Lyx was sitting on his stone throne watching his new son through a portal and he was smiling, but that chance as a red portal opened and a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his snout and has two sets of wings. His over 100 meters longs come out. "I never thought i would see you again Dream?" Lyx said as the dragon looked at him.

"It Red and i came to see what this new power was." Red said as lyx turned back to his portals.

"it has nothing to do with you or Infinite." Lyx said as Red looked at his father. "How your war going with your sister?" Lyx asked as he sound emotionless as Red looked him.

"We are not at war." Red roared as Lyx smiled. "Infinite is a Child who can't get her own way." Lyx looked at red with a small smile.

"Look like your the child in the way you roared." Lyx chuckled before showing Red a portal to Silver old world. "Could you deal with this world for me?" He asked and Red looked at lyx confused.

"Can't you destroy it your?" Red asked and Lyx shake his head.

"The world god (bible God), I installed there has gone rogue and have has tried to gather the seeds in his world to find 'Order's seed.' And use it for himself and if i get in involved with this, 'Order' would be left in danger." Lyx said and Red eyes widened at The name of Order.

"You find Order seed?" Red asked as Lyx nodded.

"He only just started to wakening, but his still a child and i wanted to him to life a normal human life after, the rogue god try to take his seed for himself." Lyx explains to Red about Silver's passed and Red was in rage.

"No one will hurt my younger brother." Red roared, before looking at Lyx. "This Order being protected?" He asked and Lyx nodded.

"his new mother, is protecting him and her power is equal to yours if pulled." He smiled and Red flinched at the sound of a being equal to his as only Lyx is more powerful than Red. "Her name is Hope or Hara." Lyx smiled happily. "I Created a completely new seed of her and that the seed of Hope." Lyx than got serious for a second. "If you ever meet her show repeat." Red nodded as his got a feeling that Lyx head some feeling to this new Seed. 'Maybe Hope will end your sadnesses?' Red thought before walking into the portal that leads to Silver's old world. "I'm here to Cleanse you from this world!" Red Roared as the portal closed behind him.

Lyx watched as his son lay wasted to the world. 'Your heart is in the right place, but your sister is not.' Lyx started to wonder about his lost child, Infinite or Ophis as she tends to call herself. 'Maybe, just maybe.' Lyx looked to the portal that showed Silver, laying back in bed with Irina and his new friend both by his side. 'You could full in her heart?' Lyx asked himself before continuing on with his work.

 **And done.**

 **information. This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Nightshade** **.**

 **Age: 5**

 **Race: human/Angel/Null Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Snow White with gray highlight short wild hair**

 **Eyes: Blues.**

 **High 4'5ft high.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Holy dragon breath. Being a Angel and Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Natural-born holy sword wielder**

 **'The Order seeds' this power this still underknow, but it has been a awaken.**

 **Scared Gear/Equipment**

 **New Holy sword. (Still think of which holy sword to one)**

 **'Slayer** **Critical' Lower class Longinus**

 **'the Double user power for 2 minutes**

 **'Longinus fists so it can** **Destroy a God in hand to hand combat.'**

 **No Balance Breaker at this time.**

 **House the white female Dragon called Ryoko. A White born out of Order and it a Western style dragon with 2 Lange feather like wings and a single horn on the end of her noise.**

 **Personally is claim and kindhearted, but will call out her host on mistakes when they make them.**

 **Silver relationship:**

 **Lyx: Father and crater.**

 **Hara Nightshade: New mother and Guardian.**

 **Irina Shidou: best friend.**

 **Akeno Himejima: new friends**


	4. New holy-Swords and a dragon marks?

Thanks you AschwinOfGalatine from the holy sword idea and i find the history of the sword interesting. so now Silver is a Holy sword wielder, Wielding the holy sword Joyeuse and dragon slayer Ascalon.

POV Silver.

Well today is interesting. It been around 5 weeks since Me and Irina first meet Akeno and her family and the three of us are pretty good friends. Akeno finally opened up to me and enough to share her secret with and i made a oath of silence to keep her secrets well a secret. Also Baraqiel, Shuri, Hara and Touji are on good terms with each other, But Baraqiel is still scared of Hara being a fucking 16 winged angel, also Baraqiel and Touji have started to train me, Irina and Akneo in the art of warfare, magic and combat. Touji focus on sword training with me and Irina as he final give me, my new holy sword or should i say both holy sword. Touji decided to try me out with two different sword types. Ascalon is a dragon slayer weapon and is the most easiest one to use out of the two, but Joyeuse is a completely different story. Joyeuse has the appearance of a European sword with a golden yellow grip, and a golden hilt with Jet black stranded cross guard.

Irina, Akneo, Baraqiel, Touji and myself are in my back Garden train and right now i was trying to draw the blade out of it sheath, but it was locked in. "Why it not releasing?" I asked myself as i continue to try to take out the sword. Touji looked at me with a serious look before sighing.

"I guess the sword is not reacted to your holy energy." He said before throwing me Ascalon and i grabbed it. "You should use Ascalon for now until I figure out what to do with Joyeuse. Man i was hoping you could use it?" He said before Irina and Akneo both walked over to me and patted my back.

"You shouldn't get yourself down. I had trouble with my excalibur the first time around." Irina said with a happy smile and Akneo nodded.

"Yeah, you can't always get it the first time." Akeno said and i nodded was a defeat smile.

"Your right." I looked at the girls only to focus on Touji who was talking to Baraqiel.

"I was hoping he could awaken the sword, but that is rated it may end up regretting him and destroy his body if we continue." Touji said and i was shocked, but something started talking to me.

 **'Grab the handle?'** The voice was a cute one and i started to looked around in confused, Both Irina and Akneo looks at me.

"Silver are you ok?" Akeno asked as i looksed at her before the voice spoke again.

 **'Garb the handle and repeat after me.'** I stabbed Ascalon into the ground and grabbed Joyeuse handle one more time.

"I, who has awaken the Holy Spirit, that rest within this holy vessel of Steel." I said as everyone watched me. "I, Silver Nightshade, awaken you." Joyeuse blade started to move. "Release!" I ordered as i final draw the sword and held it to my side.

Touji and Baraqiel both looked shocked as both Irina and Akeno clapped. "Well done, you finally awaken Joyeuse." Irina said was a lot of happiness, Akeno just smiled and nodded before Touji walked over to me with a shocked face and looked at the blade.

"Silver how did you?" He asked as I answered.

"it just come to me and i started to hear a voice in the back of my mind." I said to think. 'Maybe?' I summoned my Slayer criticals and felt like someone was inside my sacred gear. "It you can hear me speak?" I asked before the Gauntlets lit up.

 **["You called Order?"]** The voice from before. Everyone looked at my Slayer Criticals.

"Silver, who is this?" Akeno asked in a bit of a jealous way as Irina join her.

"Yeah?" Irina speak as i looked at Baraqiel and Touji for some support but the two was completely out of it and i just sighed and looked at my sacred gear.

"Do you mind if i could ask your name?" I asked as the Gauntlet flashed.

 **["I'm sorry but I can't told you my name as you are not ready for it, now FORGOT!"]** The voice shouted as everyone around me started to look dizzy before Irina and Akneo drop to the floor then both Touji and Baraqiel dorp, i looked at my Gauntlet has my head started spinning.

"You used magi-" my mind completely blinked before darkness took over.

Pov 3th

Once everyone had fallen to the floor Silver's Slayer Criticals started glowing and a little ball of light flow out from one of the gem and leaded on the ground before growing and changing it form from a ball to a white Dragon with a single horn who size was no bigger than lange dog. The dragon shake it full body and yawned. "That was a good nap." The dragon voice was cute given the feeling that the dragon was a female. The dragon looked at the people on the ground. "They all weaklings." She said before looking at the children. "You three are weak but have potential to be powerful if not the most powerful beings in this world." The dragon said with a smiled on her face before something in the air changed and the dragon looked to the house to see one pissed off Hara. "Who are you?" She asked as hara walked out the house with a evil smile on her face and her arm turned in her dragon claw that made the new dragon flinched. "Your are a dragon slayer?" She feared Hara as her claw started to glow.

"You wrong, I'm not a dragon slayer but the mother of a Dragon Hybrid." She said before walking over to the dragon who started to back up in fear.

"stay away." The dragon said before lowing her head. "I surrendered." She said as Hara giggle. "Why are you giggling about?" The dragon scared out of her mind asked Hara who looked at her with a smiled before speaking.

"Be a good girl." Hara said as she pet the young dragon who looked at her. "I know that you are a good girl deep down and i know that you wanted to be free, so i will make you a offer." Hara said as the Dragon looked at her with hope in her eyes. "I will give you a world to explore and glow stronger, but in return." Hara pointed to her son. "Once that boy becomes of age, i want you to support him as his friend and partner." The dragon looked at Hara to find a gentle smile. "Now walk though is portal and get ready for now." Hara said as a portal opened and the dragon quickly rushed into portal before it closed. Hara sighed. "Now that she sealed away." Hara clicked her finger and the sleeping spell that the dragon used disappeared and everyone wake up. "Come on everyone it time to get up." She said as Both Touji and Baraqiel looked around as the children was slow to wake up.

"Hara what happened?" Touji asked as Hara just giggled to herself.

"Silver messed up with a small spell and i think the Joyeuse sword has taken a liking to him too." She said before Silver, Irina and Akeno all started to sit up. Silver just yawned as his Sacred gear disappeared from his hands. "Look like someone tied." Hara said before both Irina and Akeno. "Come on you three, let go and got you to bed for a nap." The children looked at the angel and nodded before Silver and Irina sheathed they weapons. Irina Excalibur returned to her arm as string and Both Silver's new Holy swords disappeared from his hands and into a personal dimensional thanks to the magic training, after that the three child followed Hara inside of the house leaving both Male behind.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Touji asked Baraqiel who nodded.

"The sword take to him too well and his magic is on a different level to a newish awaken Sacred gear users?" Baraqiel said and Touji nodded back.

"Magic aside. it is his aura that what got me." Baraqiel looked at Touji confused. "he got the aura of both a dragon and angel, but he also has the aura of a something greater. Think about it, if he wanted to he could rival god if he wanted too?" Touji said and Baraqiel realise what Touji was thinking. "He could be the next heaven dragon?" Baraqiel looked at priest with shocked looked before he started to thinking. "What are you thinking about?" Touji asked as Baraqiel held his chin.

"I need to contact Azazal and see if he can get the White Dragon Empress over here and see if he reacted to her, like he did with both Akeno and Irina?" Baraqiel was thinking that Silver could make people feel safe around him and let they guard down, like will Akeno who has been a sly, quiet girl and now she opened her heart to the young man and Baraqiel had to admit that Silver is a kind soul. "If he can open the heart of the White Dragon then i know that he got a unique ability for making people feel welcome around him, then i wanted to make him a member of the Fallen angels." Touji was not only shocked at the Fallen angels had White Dragon Empress but also that Baraqiel was right about Silver had some abilities to people calm around him.

"even If he doesn't have this ability your taking about, I'm going to recruit him for Haven." Touji and Baraqiel both looked at each other with death glares and the two stayed like that before laughing like old friends.

"I think it would be best if Silver choice which side he joins?" Baraqiel said and Touji nods.

"Yeap that probably for the best, he a kind boy and knowing how Dragons are, he will probably draw more people to his side, both allies and enemies a like." Touji said with a smield. "All we can do this to train him and both girls to at they best." Touji raised his hand to Baraqiel. "Baraqiel?" Baraqiel looked at Touji oddly. "If anything happens to me, i wanted you and Hara to look after Irina for me?" Touji asked and Baraqiel smiled Before he taking Touji hand and shake it.

"You have my word and also if something happened to me or Shrui. Please take care of Akeno?" Baraqiel asked and Touji nodded before Hara come out with a big smile on her face.

"I will believe that it would be better if i take care of the girls?" Hara said as both fathers looked at her.

"Why?" Touji asked as Hara giggle.

"Who side I'm on?" She asked and both Baraqiel and Touji that Hara, Lyx or Silver was not allied with anyone of the 3 great factions.

"Your not allied with anyone?" Baraqiel said and Hara shake her head.

"I'm allied with a few powerful people, but over that them we not part of any of the main 3 factions. Also If you uses this as a future investment in the way of peace between the angels and Fallen angels, then the devils may be opened to the idea of a peace." Hara said only for Touji to add something.

"Or war?" He said and Hara nodded, before Baraqiel decided to reveal something.

"I shouldn't be sharing this information with you two, but i know that i can trust you with it." Baraqiel started to tell the others a secret that the fallen angels have been hiding.

Meanwhile with Silver, Irina and Akneo.

The three children are right now in Silver bedroom, all siting on silver bed. Irina and Akeno was talking about the next trip they wanted to go on, but Silver was thinking about something completely different as he wanted to started to go to school again. "Hi Silver?" Irina called to her dragon friend who looked at her and Akeno. "Were do you wanted to go next time my dad take us on a trip?" She asked and Silver smiled.

"Anywhere fine." He said as he continuing to think about returning to school. Akeno got a little worried that Silver was deep in thought.

"what wrong Silver?" Akeno asked as Silver looked at her. "You seem to be in a deep though?" Akeno was right on the money as Silver nodded.

"Just thinking about if i should go school?" Silver said and both Girls was shocked. "Just a thought." He said before Irina nodded.

"I know that though, my dad needed if i wanted to be house schooled or go to a real school." She said before Akneo spoke.

"I never gone to a school before." Akeno said only for Silver to smile and patted her head. "Silver?"

"If we ended up going to a school, we will still be the best of friends." Silver said as Irina and Akneo nodded at him.

"So which school did you have in mind?" Irina asked as Silver grinned and putted out a book that have 'Kuoh Academy' written on and this shocked Irina. "Silver you know that this school is a all girl school right?" Silver nodded before speaking.

"I know that." He said before Akeno picked up on Silver cunning side.

"You have a plan?" Akeno asked and Silver nodded before Irina looked at her friends.

"Plan?" She asked and Silver nodded. "Ok tell me what you got planned?"

Silver grin before speaking. "Mother being asking me if i wanted to go to school and she happened to be trying to persuade the headmistress of Kouh academy to let me attended the school." Silver said before Irina and Akeno gasps.

"But how?" Irina asked as Akeno Smiled.

"Because Auntie Hara can be really persuasive and she normally gets her way." Akeno looked at Silver with a smile. "She will do anything for her son?" Irina looked at silver in shock. "And he know it." silver could only close his eyes and smiled.

"Your playing with your own mother's heart?" Irina asked as Silver opened his eyes and looked at the pair.

"I'm not playing with anyone heart." He Smile evilly. "Just setting up our future, together." Silver said as Both girls was shocked in Silver words.

"Our future?" Irina said before Akeno continued.

"Together?" Akeno said as Silver nodded.

"I'm dragon remember?" Silver asked and both girls nodded. "Will you should know that we dragon are know for our bound with our future partners." Silver confused the girls and shake his head. "You will understand in the future, but i wanted you to two to know that i will protect you both of harm and even if it cost me, my life." Silver said before his wing shot out, only this time they are both are half complete white feather like dragon wings. "I Promise to you both that i will keep you safe from the rest of time. Is a swear on my dragon pride." Silver said before both of his hands started to glowing and so did Irina Right hand and Akeno left hand also glowed, making the kids looked at their hands before looking at each other.

"Silver what this?" Akeno asked as Silver shake his head.

"I don't know?" He looked back to his hands only to find a light brown Dragon Circle on his right hand and black Dragon Circle on his left. He looked at both Akneo and Irina to find the same circles. "But i think that they are bounds between us. I am not shore." He said before a knock on the door was hear and the children looked over at the door as they did the dragon circle disappeared from they hands. "It opened." Silver said before the door opened and there was Touji.

"Oh good the three of you are up?" Touji said before Irina spoke.

"What up?" Irina asked as Touji pointed down step.

"We got a gest down stair." He said as the kids looked at each other oddly but noddded and got out of Silver bed before make they way down stairs. Once the kids made it down the stairs and walked into the living room only to find two New people.

 **AND DONE.**

 **information. This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Nightshade** **.**

 **Age: 5**

 **Race: human/Angel/Null Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Snow White with gray highlight short wild hair**

 **Eyes: Blues.**

 **High 4'5ft high.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Holy dragon breath. Being a Angel and Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Natural-born holy sword wielder**

 **'The Order seeds' this power this still underknow, but it has been a awaken.**

 **Scared Gear/Equipment**

 **Holy sword** **Joyeuse** **Abilities are possessing sharpness and destructive powers that equal to the true Excalibur and Durandal.**

 **dragon slayer Ascalon. Abilities are to slay dragon and hold holy powers.**

 **'Slayer** **Critical' High class Longinus (sealed)**

 **'the Double user power for 2 minutes**

 **'Longinus fists so it can** **Destroy a God in hand to hand combat.'**

 **No Balance Breaker at this time.**

 **House the white female Dragon called Ryoko. (Who Sealed in a different world).**

 **A White born out of Order and it a Western style dragon with 2 Lange feather like wings and a single horn on the end of her noise.**

 **Personally is claim and kindhearted, but will call out her host on mistakes when they make them.**

 **Silver relationship:**

 **Lyx: Father and crater.**

 **Hara Nightshade: New mother and Guardian.**

 **Irina Shidou: best friend.**

 **Akeno Himejima: best friends**


	5. New devil, the death of family

**OK before we begin with the chapter, i would like to explain the Slayer** **Critical this going to be unlocked in this chapter as I finish up with it may abilities. Some changes may be made to it, if I'm not happy with it.**

 **Now on with the story.**

The two new people in the living was a shock to the children who was stood there. One of the two is a older male, a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goate. And wearing a knee-length dark blue blazer with a lighter blue dress shirt, a black waist coat, and a red tie. He wore faded-purple slacks and black dress shoes.

Silver and Irina was a little edgy around him for some unknown reason, but Silver was focused of the young girl, the beautiful fine skin girl, she has long light silver coloured hair and pretty light blue eyes. The girl is around the same size as Irina and has a figure that would perfect in the future. Lastly she wearing a set of black jeans, a white shirt with a light blue jacket.

Baraqiel was sit next to the male before turning to us. "There you are." Baraqiel said before standing up. "I would like to introduce to you, to some one who has been wanted to meet you Silver." The man stood up before speaking.

"I'm Azazal, a humble Sacred gear researcher." He said only for Irina to speck up.

"Silver, he Lying." She said as everyone looked at her oddly except Baraqiel, Touji and Hara who was stood in the kitchen. "He the leader of the fallen angel." Silver looked at Azazal and Baraqiel was a raised eyebrow.

azazal chuckled. "So the young holy maiden, know my name." He looked at children but mostly to Akneo. "It good to see you Akeno." He smiled before Silver stood in front of Akeno and held his hand out. "Oh?"

"You make that perverted smile again and i well not hold back." He said as this slayer Critical appears and that got both Azazal and the unknown girl attention, but Baraqiel spoke.

"Silver mind your manner." He said only of Azazal to laugh.

"Ahaha!" The Children looked at Azazal oddly. "Other than Vali here. Your the only other child to speak to me like that." He smiled as the brave boy. "You got gust kid, if i didn't know better, i would think you could be a threat to me?" He asked as Silver Smiled evilly and Azazal eyes widened before he noticed that the slayer Critical flashed.

"Holy flame." Silver said as a white ball of fire form in the palm of Silver hand and he throw it at Azazal only for it to explode in front of Azazal making Everyone looked at him as he was throw into the wall at the back of the room.

"hahah!" Azazal laughed as he got up. "I'm impressed by your raw magic power." He said before looking at a Jew drop Baraqiel. "You was right to call me." He looked as silver with a hopeful smiled. "That Sacred gear is something else to be able to this is me." Azazal looked at the young girl. "Vali look like we find someone who can keep up with you?" The girl and Silver looked at each other.

"He just a human, who only has a twice Critical and his magic not even on my level." She said before Akeno and Irina got annoyed with the girl tone of voice to they best friend.

"You better watch your tongue. Silver could easily beat your ass in a fight." Akeno said before Irina joined in.

"Yeap and he won't go down easy." Irina said only of the young girl to smiled and Released her only set of Wings, but they looked to be Gary metal like wings with blue blue energy feathers.

"let see if he can with stand my sacred gear." She said as she looked right at the young Dragon who was trying his best not to laugh as his ass off.

"You got it princess." He said in a way that everyone was a little shocked about even Hara was a little bit shocked by Silver new personality, but unknown to everyone who didn't know Silver pass history which he kept hidden from everyone. But the thing is that Silver loved to fight. "But let put a bet on the table?" He said only for Hara to speak.

"Silver, you can't-" she was cut off by the young dragon.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid, but she needs a lesson on who not to insult as you know what Father like?" Silver looked at his mother who sighed. Azazal had to asked.

"Who his father?" He asked Hara who placed her right hand on her cheek and smile kindly.

"Just a great man." Hana said before Baraqiel, Touji, Silver, Irina and Akeno all sighed.

'Mum is way too into Lyx?' Silver thought to himself before.

 **'Believe me, I don't wanted her to be into me.'** Silver could hear Lyx inside of his head again.

'Hi dad.' Silver smiled as he and this Vali girl walked to the back garden. 'Anything i should know about this girl Sacred gear?' Silver asked before Lyx reply.

 **'Yes, the Girl Sacred gear is Call Half Divide and it half the user opportunities powers in half.'** Lyx said as the two children got into position. ' **Also she a Devil.'** Silver was shocked as he was planning on using his holy abilities on her.

'Thanks of the heads up.' Silver said before facing the Girl who looked to be ready for a fight. "So Miss, when was you going to tell me that you was a devil?" Silver asked and Vali was shocked.

"How did you know?" She saked before shaking her head. "No, we are here to fight and that is what we are going to do." She before releasing her full Arua. "Come human? Show me what you got." She asked for it.

Silver got into a boxer stands before launching himself at Vali and started to throw his fists at Vali head which Vali dodge by moving her head to the sides, but what got her was the speed at he is using.

Vali because to attack herself. ' **DIVIDE** ' her Sacred gear shouted but Silver's Sacred gear reply to her's. ' **RESIST** ' "What was that?" She asked as she kicked Silver in the stomach and that sented him sliding to the over side of the garden. As he was grinning. "How did you resist my Half Divine?!" She shouted as Silver looked at her and started to release his own aura and so she started to shake in her boots before speaking. "You're a dragon?" She started to panic as Silver grow his wings.

"I'm the son of the void Dragon Lyx and the Angel of Hope Hana Nightshade. Silver Nightshade the Dragon of-" Silver fall silence as he doesn't have a title to call him self. "Shit i forgot that I don't have a title yet." He said only for Vali to look at him oddly. "What?" He said before Vali started to cover her mouth to hold back her laugh. "Laugh it up." Silver rolled his eyes back as Vali was laughing her ass off.

"Your dragon without a title?" Vali was holding her stomach as she was in pain from the laugher and Silver grin before blinking behind her and this shocked Vali.

"You shouldn't lower your guard so easily." Silver said as he headlocked Vali as he smiled and Vali was shocked. "Because someone could have they way with you." Vali was blushing at his words. "As a boy, you looked beautiful and you should smiled more." Silver let go of Vali before returning his wings and sacred gears.

Vali was confused and nervous as she couldn't get a read on Silver at all. 'He something else." Vali though before turning to face to Silver with a big smiled on her face. "I decided." She said confusing Silver.

"Decided what Vali?" Silver said before Vali grabbed Silver arm and pulled him into a arm hug. Really confusing Silver and before he could get a word out, he heard an.

"AAAAHHHHH!?" Come from the house, he turned around to see both a Jealous Irina and Akeno rushing over to him and Vali, Silver know that he was in trouble.

Meanwhile with the adults who was upstairs of the house and watching the children.

Touji and Baraqiel was right about Silver hidden abilitie. "I don't what to say?" Azazal was shocked with the effects of the boy had on Vali and the two only just meet. "This is-" Baraqiel spoke up.

"Surprising?" He said as Azazal nodded. "That how I felt after Akeno opened up so much to him in the short time, the three of them met." Baraqiel said as Touji nodded.

"Same here. Irina and Silver connected almost instantly and the two are happy with each other and after Akeno join they group, she become completely different from before as she almost stop going to church and started to spend her time with him?" Touji said in a serious tone and Hara chuckled. "Hara what so funny?" Touji asked as the males looked at Hara before she spoke.

"Silver just know how to open people up to him and the girls out there have been looking for someone who can help them with they fears." The men was Shocked at what Hara saids. "You couldn't see what i see, as i can see the deep part of a person soul." The male was scared of Hara as she was smiling calmly. "Oh don't worry about it. I wouldn't say a thing about the things at you are hiding, but." She looked the window and so did the over to see the kids all sat down and talking to each other. "Silver also has this ability, but he not were for it, put that with his kind nature and dragon aura on top of that. he can make people feel safe around him and well Vali need a good friend in her life." Azazal knew what Hara was going on about and nodded.

"And a good family too." He said before Hara looked at him. "I will tell you about Vali history and hope that you can take care of her as I can't." Azazal started to tell Vali history to the three over people with him.

Break. Pov Silver.

Ok this is the most weird thing that happened to me in a Long time not since i pass out from my first time after coming here, but the adults have decided to let Vali to live with me and Hara for some reason, but nothing of them are telling us why and Hara was ok with this. I don't know what to say to it and just let it happen.

So Yeap Vali started to live with me and my mother, her room was cross from me and right now it night and I'm laying in my bed just looking up at the roof. 'So now i got a girl living with me?' I thought before signing. 'Well it could be worse, she could some one who could be after my seed like that old god did.' Just i through that my heart started to beat faster and i shot up. I could feel fear and flashed of Flame and a house burning down, also i could see Shuri laying drop in a pool of blood and know that something was wrong. I shot out of Bed and rushed to door and opened it with some force that ripped the door off it hinges. "MOM AKENO IS IN TROUBLE!" I shouted before jumping Down the stairs, running pass the living room to where Hara as at.

"Silver!?" Hara shout me as I opened the front door and did the same thing to it as i did was with my bed room door. "SILVER?!" Hara shout as I released my wings before taking to the sky. The wind rushing passed my ears and once i reached a pretty high altitude, i looked to the mountains to see a little red and orange glow came from there.

"No." I said before i could set off Hara grab my arm and i looked at her and Vali who was following her. "Let me go!" I shouted.

"Silver what going?" Hara sound worried.

"Akeno and her Family is in trouble." I pointed to the glow in the distance. "I need to find her." My sacred gear trigger before saying. **"Fallen angel slayer."** It said before set of jet black angel wing shot out of my back and i felt more powerful. 'What going on with my Back?' I asked myself before remembering that Akeno was introduce and looking at the burning building and started to flap my new set of Wings and stormed to over to there at speeds at i never reached before. 'I'm come Akeno.'

 **"Silver head to the forest."** I head Lyx.

"Dad?" I asked him, but his voice was one of worrie.

 **"Your friend is running for her house."** Lyx said before i headed.

"Got it. Dad could you send mum to Akeno house please, we need to recover Shuri body."

 **"Got it, Also glad to see you finally unlocked your Slayer gear abilities."** Lyx said and i was shocked but push it to the back of my mind.

"Dad i need to know how to use is power to protect akeno and friends?" I asked and i heared Lyx sighing.

 **"Silver you should know that your scared gear has a second form but if you use it be careful as it will drain your magic first and then drain your life force. Using this form will push you limits and will destroy your body if you try to use, but if wanted to all you have to say is."** Lyx said before I repeated what he said.

"I, who am about to awaken, am the God Dragon who hold the principle of Control." My body was started to feel more powerful than before I continue. "I, watched over the "Infinite", and I guard the "Dream" I shall become the Dragon God of Order. And i shall raise as the King of this world. GOD SLAYER MODE!" I shouted as my body shouted to glow in a white arua before shooting off like a lightning to the forest and followed akeno mark.

POV 3th

Akeno was running from a man wearing a mask and hold a black katana in his hand. Akeno was shooting lightning at the man, but he blocked the attacks with the sword and the sword was holding the lighting in place. "it useless little girl. Your lightning won't do anything to me." He said before sending the lightning right back akeno with 5 time more power.

"AMMMM!" Akeno screamed as she was threw into a tree and blood cough up from Akeno mouth. Akeno was in pain and she is laying on the ground and looked at the man in fear. The man just laughed.

"Hhah, your evil will be remove from this earth and order will be restored." He said as he raise his sword to the sky and got ready to cut akeno down. "NOW DIE EVIL ANGEL!" He shout and the sword came down with some force. Akneo closed her eyes. 'I'm sorry ma'ma.' She said in her mind only for the sound of metal hitting metal was heard. Akeno opened her eyes to see a gray colour fingerless gauntlets blocking the black sword, she and man looked to see a boy who was wearing a Blue shirt and black jeans, and has short wild Snow White with gray highlight hair and blue eyes, two set of wings one set of white Feather Dragons and one set of black angels wing. Akeno Smiled as the boy was Silver Nightshade.

"SILVER!?" Akneo shouted as the boy nodded.

"Sorry I'm late. You should rest as i deal with this sword man." Silver said before Akeno nodded and fall to ground as her energy was drain. Silver face the sword man with a Serious face before releasing his Arua to launching the man into a tree. "You hurt my akeno and now i will end your life as you try to take Order into your own hands." Silver before lightning form in Silver handing.

the man looekd at the young dragon god in pain. "What are you?" He asked as Silver give him a evil smiled and he started to shake in fear.

"Dragon God of order." Silver pointed his hand to the man and release the lightning from his hand. "Holy Thunder!" He shout as white lightning formed and shoot out the swordman tried to block the lightning with his sword, but it was destroyed in the blast and the lightning hit the swordman with full force turning him into dust. The swordman was completely destroyed by the lightning and he turned to his injury friend. "Akeno I'm sorry." he said as his head started to felt dizzy, Silver moved over to the tree that akeno was laying out and push his back to core of the tree and slowly slide down until his ass hit the floor and Sivler was sitting next to akeno. "I'm sorry that i couldn't safe Shuri." His breathing was become heavier as his eye slowly closed.

The power that Silver had has disappeared from his body as three people come from the forest, Hara who was covered in blood, Baraqiel who is wearing armour and also covered in Blood and carrying a body that was covered with a white sheets and lastly was Azazal who was standing next to his friend. Baraqiel was both Sad and happy that the same time. Sad as his wife was killed, but also happy that his daughter was safed.

Azazal was both upset and confused. "Hara did i heard Silver right, as he Called himself a Dragon God?" He asked but Hara didn't speak as she walked over to the children.

"Akeno going to come live with me." She looked at Baraqiel who watching her. "Your not against thing?" She asked and Baraqiel shake his head.

"She more safer with you and Lyx." He said as Hara pick up the children in her arms. "Just please make shore that she live a more happier life." Hara nodded to the older fallen angel before looking at Azazal who was looking at the boy

"To answer your question about Silver being a Dragon God, no he not." She lied to Azazal and he know better than to take it at face value, but decided to leave from now as a personal friend die to night. "Baraqiel, do you mind if we hold Shuri funeral at Lyx throne?" She asked and The two fallen angels looked at her oddly. "It would be better if i show you." Hara opened a portal and the three walked in leaving the world behind.

 **And done  
sorry time for Akeno and everyone as Shuri death will play a heavily on everyone Who is close to her.  
**

 **Information** **. This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Nightshade.**

 **Age: 5**

 **Race: human/Angel/Null Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Snow White with gray highlight short wild hair**

 **Eyes: Blues.**

 **High 4'5ft high.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Holy dragon breath. Being a Angel and Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Natural-born holy sword wielder**

 **'The Order seeds' this power this still underknow, but it has been a awaken.**

 **Scared Gear/Equipment**

 **Holy sword Joyeuse Abilities are possessing sharpness and destructive powers that equal to the true Excalibur and Durandal.**

 **dragon slayer Ascalon. Abilities are to slay dragon and hold holy powers.**

 **'Slayer Critical' High class Longinus (unsealed)**

 **'the Double user power for 2 minutes**

 **'heavenly dragon Resistance'**

 **.**

 **Slayer modes: Silver can change his slayer form from the bond at his as formed.  
** **Bond with Akeno.  
** **Fallen angel slayer add a set of Fallen angel wings adding more speed.  
** **Increased the light magic, dark magic attacks.  
** **Holy lightning base attacks: Holy thunder this Silver own type of Holy lightning thanks to Akeno blood line.  
** **Weaknesses: holy sword, demon magic and Angel holy magic.**

 **.**

 **Bond with Vali.  
** **Lucifer devil Slayer add a set of Bat Devil wing adding more magic Resistance.  
** **Increased in strength, endurance, demon magic.  
** **White dragon Reduce: reducing the existence of all living beings with each hit leaded. Thanks to Vali being the White Dragon Empress  
** **Weaknesses: holy and light base attack and anti dragon attack and magic.**

 **.**

 **Bond with Irina  
** **Holy Sword Slayer, no wing was added more holy power.  
** **Increased in holy, light and white magic.  
** **Holy blade Arua: Increased in Holy sword effects and weakness devil close by.  
** **Weaknesses: can't use dark magic or can't fly**

 **.**

 **No Bala** **nce Breaker at this time.**

 **.  
Longinus Slayer or God Slayer mode. (Juggernaut Drive)  
** **Overcharged Silver base power by 2 and doubles every 20 seconds.  
** **take the strongest part of the Holy sword, Lucifer Devil and Fallen Angel slayers and remove the weaknesses from them.  
** **Increases: the srength, endurance, demon, Holy, Light, White magic, Dark magic and holy lightning magic.  
** **magic added: White dragon Reduce, Holy thunder and Holy Blade Arua.  
** **Weaknesses: it the cost of using this forbidden magic is a small part of Silver life force and if he goes over his limits for 5 minutes and then his forced out of the Longinus Slayer and his sacred gears seal itself back into the twice critical form and his body with be damaged to the point that he couldn't move that all.**

 **.**

 **House the white female Dragon called Ryoko. (Who Sealed in a different world).**

 **A White born out of Order and it a Western style dragon with 2 Lange feather like wings and a single horn on the end of her noise.**

 **Personally is claim and kindhearted, but will call out her host on mistakes when they make them.**

 **Silver relationship:**

 **Lyx: Father and crater.**

 **Hara Nightshade: New mother and Guardian.**

 **Irina Shidou: best friend.**

 **Akeno Himejima: best friends**

 **Vali Lucifer: Friend and Rival.**


	6. A Bond deeper than Blood

It been a day since Shuri death and Funeral that take place in Lyx Throne of heaven. Lyx let everyone come to his person house and give Shuri a proper stone coffin for her Funeral. Baraqiel and Hara thanks Lyx for this kindness and he just told them. 'Shuri was a friend and she will be remembered for the rest of time and her rest well never be disturb.'

After the futhing, things have been hard for everyone. Baraqiel and Azazal have returned to the Fallen angel HQ as the two needed space for everything. Akeno has flat out started to hate Baraqiel and started to blame him for not protecting her and Shrui, this have lead to Baraqiel becoming depressed, but Silver made a promise to Baraqiel and one that he arms to keep and that to be the support that akeno needs and help to fix the relationship between them. Baraqiel get Silver his last smile and told him that he was happy when that knowing that the two of them needed space to clear they heads.

Azazal had to returned to the Fallen Angels HQ as his research has fallen behind, also he and Hara got into a argument with each other over Silver being a Dragon God as Azazal wanted to know the true as Silver's arua was unreadable and the level of power he was using was not normal for a child. The Argument was ended after Lyx told Azazal that his bloodline has great power to give to the members of Lyx Bloodline and it just so happens that Hara powers rival Grant Red and Silver was born with a weaker power of the two, but he grow stronger with time and his Sacred gear was created by Lyx to help Silver control his powers, but he just so happened to unlock the juggernaut drive through his feeling to save Akeno. Azazal was shocked with this news and asked Lyx if he could do some test on the Slayer Critical, but Lyx refused Azazal request as the Slayer Critical is not a completely normal and shouldn't be messed with and Azazal just give up with his quest and just returned to the Fallen angels HQ.

As for the Children and Touji. Touji and his family had to move to England because of the church. Irina wasn't having even of it and demanded that she could stay with Silver and Hara as Both Akeno and Vali was living with them. Touji told her that he couldn't do that as the Excalibur of mimic is bond with Irina and she a Critical part of the nature holy sword unit and the church wanted to keep the Excalibur users under a watchful eye as a big project failed not to long ago and they lost over 200 nature holy sword users and now they number are low as they only around 34 nature holy sword registered with the church and only 6 of them can use a Excalibur and Irina it one of the six.

Touji was about to take Silver and the over girl with him too, but remember that Vali was a devil and Akeno was a fallen angel. The two of them are a lot more safer with Hara as she not Hating over races and Silver was not willing to leave Akeno after she lost her mother or Vali after he got to know her as three bonded with each other, But also the other problem was the fact that Silver was now a unregistered holy sword user and happen to bond with Irina too, this alone was going to make problems between the Crurch and Nightshade family, so Touji didn't go a head with his original plan and decided to stay around for a few more days to Give Irina and the others a few day to say they goodbyes.

And that lead to were we are now, Silver own person Throne of heaven only this one was a completely different as instead of a stone throne there a lange soft bed in the centre of the heaven. Silver was sitting down in the middle of the bed with Irina, Akeno and Vali all with him.

"Silver are ok?" Irina asked as Silver was depressed as the knowledge of Irina was going to leave him.

"I'm not." Silver looked to his first true friend. "Irina, your leaving us behind and I don't know if my heart can take a second lose." Silver siad and everyone know that he was going on about Shuri. "Also i don't want to feel alone again." This got everyone to looked at him.

"Feel alone again?'" Vali asked as Silver looked down. "What are you not telling?" She looked at Silver only for a lange energy to be felt and the children all stood up and looked around. "Silver this place Is supposed to be cut off from the real world right?" Silver nodded.

"Yeap only us and my family can enter this place." Silver realises something. "Unless?" He looked to his left and spotted a red portal opening. "Dream?" He said before a Great red appeared from the portal and stood int front of the children.

"I see that you having some private time." Red said as the young children was getting scared. "What wrong never seen a lange Dragon before?" He asked as Akeno shouted.

"Go away!" She shouted before shoot off a lange lightning bolt at hit Red but no damage. This shocked Akeno before Silver and Vali deployed they scared gears.

 **"HALF DIVINE" "FALLEN AGNEL SLAYER"** Both dragon started to change up they attack. Silver was holy flame and Vali was a Demonic flame.

"IRINA!" Silver shouted as Irina draw her Excalibur with was full of light and holy magic, she changed at the dragon as Both Vali and Silver Fire they attack at the Excalibur as all three power combined together and she slashed her sword at Red and the force from the attack was enough to put a smiled on his face, but no damage was do. "How? We put everything into that attack?" Silver said as he and everyone back up but Red just laugh.

"HAHA!" He laugh take the children off Guard. He looked at the children before lowering his head to the children. "I see, Order has find some friends that he happy with." Red said only from Silver eyes to widened.

"I'm Silver, not Order, Dream." Silver was angry and the girls looekd at him.

"Order?" They asked as Red nodded.

"The True White Dragon Emperor, 'Order.' one of three original dragon Gods." This was a shock to the girls. "We Dragon Gods are the children of the Void dragon." This confused the Girls until Silver spoke.

"He talking about Lyx." He said before looking at Red. "It something that i wanted to keep from you all." Akeno walked behind Silver and pulled him into a hug. "Akeno?" As silver said this both Vali and Irina join in on the hug. "Girls?" He was confused about what was going on, but Red explain through a mind link.

"Young brother." Silver looked at Red. "The Females with you, all have deep and dark emotion inside of they souls and you have the ability to draw them out." He said and Silver was shocked by this new. "You should be careful in the choice that you make in the future." Red raised his head and the kids looked at him.

"Brother." Silver Called to Red who looked at him. "I'm going to control my own life from now on and watch over the Infinite and Guard the Dearm." He said as Red laugh at his younger bother. "What so funny?" Silver asked as Red Smiled.

"i'm the God Dragon who hold the principle of Illusions of the dream. I, in rage the Infinite and obey the Order." Red confused the children. "Give it a second." He said before Vali and Silver Sacred Gears Shout.

 **Vanishing Dragon awakened."** Vali Half Divine transform into the Divine Dividing.

 **"Dragon God Slayer Awakened."** Silver Slayer Critical transforms into a more Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the user's hand and a majority of the arm. (A gray colour Boosted gears.)

"What going on?" Vali and Silver asked at the same time before the four kids looked at Red who was looking down on them.

"This is my gift to my young siblings." Red said before using his magic and the marks that Silver placed on girls started to glowing. (Vali mark is on the back of her neck.) "I give the three of you a update with yours marks that Silver give you. Now the three of you can use the power of the dragon." The girls looked at Red was a odd look and he Smiled. "This Power can only be use if you in the range of Silver Arua." Red said before the Divine Dividing started to glowing.

 **{"Great Red is a Honour."}** Divine Dividing said this left everyone shock except Red.

"Albion, is been a long time." Red look at kids. "This is the Vanishing Dragon, Albion. One of the heavenly dragons." Red said as the kids looked at the sacred gear. "I think that we keep to do some explain." Red said before kids nodded.

Time skip 3 hours later. Real world-Silver Room.

The kids returned to the real world after Red explained the truth about why he come to Silver Throne, he come to awaken the dragon that was sleeping inside of Silver Slayer Critical, but Red original plan was ruined with Akeno, Irina and Vali being that and he changed them to help the young kids. Red get the kids some knowledge about higher level magic and help the young sacred gears user reached Balance Beaker by given them a small power that store inside of they Sacred Gear, but this power can only be used once, so he told them to uses it in cared they are in danger and have no over options.

the real problem was all right starting as Kids didn't wanted to leave each other, so Akeno give the idea of Running away, Vali was on bound with the idea as she don't have a family to worry about, Irina was a little bit against the idea but both Akeno and Vali talked her into it and she was on bound. Silver nodded to the plan and told the girls to get they beg from they room and start packing and also told Irina to leave Excalibur behind as she not going to need it. Silver was alone in his room as he is packing his backpack with clothes and foods. **'You think this is a good idea?'** Lyx said in Silver mild.

"It only going to be for a few days." Silver said as he was close to finishing. "Akeno keep time, Irina don't want to leave, Vali need a family and I don't wanted to be alone." Silver said before my body locked up. "What going on?" Silver looked at his back as his wings rip his clothes and fall to pieces. "What going on lyx?" Silver was in shocked before Lyx explained.

" **I'm sealing your angel and dragon powers away."** Silver eyes widened.

"Why?" He asked only for Lyx to sigh.

 **"Think of this as punishment of making my life more complicated."** Lyx said and Silver sighed before nodded. **"But I'm not going to leave you powerless, i just sealed off your more powerful abilities, like the God Slayer mode."**

"So how long is it going to last for?" Silver asked as he finally finished.

 **"Until you reach your Balance Breaker or until you grow into your Dragon From."** Lyx lay his punishment out and Silver just nodded.

Silver used his magic to repair his clothes before Lyx drop a Bank card into Silver hand. "A bank card?" Silver asked.

 **"Use it to build your empire."** Lyx Voice leave Silver mind and now he felt empty, Silver looked at the Card before locking his left hand into a fist.

"You done what my old family did to me before you rescued me." Silver said as his door opened and the girls stood there with they bag over they shoulders. "You girls ready?" Silver asked and they all nodded. "Come here and i will teleport us to a new Location." He said before Akeno and Vali noticed that Silver was different.

"Silver what happened to your Angel and Dragon Aruas?" Vali asked and Silver smiled before revealing their truth.

"Lyx seal my powers after as punishment." He said only for him to put the card away and started to use his magic. "Albion I'm going to need a little bit of a boost if that ok?" Vali sacred gear triggers.

 **{"You going to** **Dimension Shift travel?"}** Albion asked and Silver nodded. **{"I will start, but you need to supply the magic used as Vali doesn't have enough."}** Silver, Akeno Vali and Irina all joins hands and started to supply each other with magic. **{"Good now I'm going to sented you all to my old nest deep in the** **Yukon Mountains, it going to cold so be shore to use Cold Resistance magic."}** The Divine Dividing started to glowing before someone shouted.

"Silver, Vali, Akeno, Irina what going on?" It was Hara. Silver looked at her with a smile before saying.

"I'm sorry." Before Increased his magic to help with the spell and that made him and Girls teleport away right in front of his eye. Once the children disappeared Hara fall to the floor crying because her son left her behind.

Meanwhile deep the in frozen mountains of Yukon. The children managed to get teleport into a cave as a Raging Storm was going on outside of the entrance.

"We made it in one piece." Akeno said as she fall to the ground in a tired state. As the other girls agreed with her as they too fell to their knees. Silver on the other hand was still standing and watching the snow rushing passed. "Silver?" He looked at his Fallen angel friend with a warm smile. "Are you ok?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes I am, just thinking that this is the freedom that i been waiting for." Silver said before looking at the snow again. "I wanted to make a world that is free from war between the supernatural." Vali looked at him before speaking.

"You plan to over throw the ruler of the three great factions?" She asked as Albion answered.

 **{"Silver you wanted to be a Heavenly Dragon right?"}** Albion asked as the white hair boy nodded. **{"You could take the title for the White dragon emperor."}** She said only for Silver to smiled and looked over his shoulder.

"That Title belong to you and Vali." Silver turn around before walking other to the us and sat down. "But right now we need to figure out what we are going to do because I don't plan to return to Kuoh until I'm powerful enough to balance break." Silver said before Irina nodded.

"I'm not going until I'm strongest to better a 6 wing angel." Irina said with a encouraging smiled, Vali and Akeno nodded to that.

"I'm going to be the strongest white dragon Empress in the history of white dragons." Vali said as Silver chuckled and Vali blushed as Silver looked at her.

"Remembered that Red said that i was the True White Dragon Emperor?" He said as Vali looked away and Albion decided to join them.

 **{"why not take Vali as your mate?"}** Albion said as everyone blushed red in the face.

"Albion please stop, we only five." Silver said before Albion revealed Silver secret.

 **{"But your soul is over 13 years old?"}** She asked and Silver froze as everyone looked at him before he sighed.

"I die once before being restored to my 5 body." Silver said as everyone eye widened. "I'm used to live in Tokyo, but I ended up in accident as the age of 11 and losing both my leg and arm. I was in the hospital for 2 years before Lyx finally find me, made me a new body, give me a new chance to live." Silver closed his eyes as he held his left arm and as he could feel phantom pain within. "I was alone and in pain, my old Family left me behind because i was weak.!" Silver shouted for the first time.

Everyone was quiet as Silver looked at the ground before moving his legs to his chest and crossed his arms in front of them. Albion spoke. **{"So do you want to be alone?"}** She asked and silver looked at the metal wings. **{"because you have a family right in front of you. 3 friends who wouldn't abandon you."}** Albion words made the girls nodded and the Young Angel dragon started to cry.

Akeno Smiled. "Your not alone, we are your family and we stay by you for the reason of time." She said before she and the other moved over to Silver side and hugged him. Silver smiled before hugging them back. "See you have a family." Akeno said and Silver nodded before throwing himself back into the ground and girl followed. He was laughing.

"Silver are you ok?" Vali asked only for the laughter to die off.

"I'm magic finally drained." Silver said before his eyes finally closed of the day. The girls smiled as the boy finally got some much needed rest.

Vali desummon her Sacred gear. "He finally asleep." She said before looking at her sister in arm who nodded.

"Using all of his magic to take us away and then revealing his secrets to us." Akeno said before Irina spoke.

"Silver one of a kind." Irina joked as the girls giggled. "You know that I'm nothing going to lose you two." She smiled and other did two.

"Right back that you, Holy Knight." Vali said before looking at Akeno. "You to Fallen priestess." Akeno nodded.

"Same to you to Devil princess." Akeno said with a small smile as the three girls, all laced around the sleeping Dragon. Irina on left, Akeno on right and Vali resting on his chest. Three Quickly fell asleep, but the only one who remained awake with Albion.

 **{"Silver Nightshade, You are here by named as the White Dragon King."}** Albion giggled to herself. **{'I may have fallen of him too?'}** She take control over Vali body but only the right arm and Vali hand leaded on Silver left. **{'let fix this little seal.'}** Albion started to remove the Seal that Lyx placed on Silver angel and dragon powers. **{'Wow, His base power is almost at my level when i was a hatchly. Maybe he could replace Ddriag so that he and Vali can be the twin White Dragon Empress and Emperor?'}** Albion finished and Silver wings fully complete shot from his back and his magic was restored before the magic was fully restored Albion divine it and stored it inside of his Slayer modes, but Albion Noticed that Silver God Slayer mode was something completely different. **{"God Slayer, more like God Dragon Slayer. It put me and Ddriag on the side of Weaknesses."}** Albion pride is shot but that ended once she find that Silver's Sacred Gear had no limiter, core or Soul link to it host. The Slayer Critical is completely artificial it not a normal Sacred Gear. **{"He could try for a hundred years and still wouldn't be able to Balanced breaker."}** She decided to do something crazy. **{"let just make a copy of the Scale mall and Juggernaut form and that should allow Silver's Sacred gear to glow."}** Albion slowly fell asleep herself as she transferred her own life force into the Slayer Critical. **{'Silver, your one big problem child.'}** Albion though as she fall into Vali subconscious.

As the storm raged outside the children slept on the soft mud ground peacefully awaited a new day, one that would be more calmer than today.

 **And done  
**

 **Information** **. This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Nightshade.**

 **Age: 5**

 **Race: human/Angel/Null Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Snow White with gray highlight short wild hair**

 **Eyes: Blues.**

 **High 4'5ft high.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Holy dragon breath. Being a Angel and Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Natural-born holy sword wielder**

 **'The Order seeds' this power this still underknow, but it has been a awaken.**

 **Scared Gear/Equipment**

 **Holy sword Joyeuse Abilities are possessing sharpness and destructive powers that equal to the true Excalibur and Durandal.**

 **dragon slayer Ascalon. Abilities are to slay dragon and hold holy powers.**

 **'Slayer Critical' High class Longinus (unsealed)**

 **'the Double user power for 2 minutes**

 **'heavenly dragon Resistance'**

 **.**

 **Slayer modes: Silver can change his slayer form from the bond at his as formed.  
** **Bond with Akeno.  
** **Fallen angel slayer add a set of Fallen angel wings adding more speed.  
** **Increased the light magic, dark magic attacks.  
** **Holy lightning base attacks: Holy thunder this Silver own type of Holy lightning thanks to Akeno blood line.  
** **Weaknesses: holy sword, demon magic and Angel holy magic.**

 **.**

 **Bond with Vali.  
** **Lucifer devil Slayer add a set of Bat Devil wing adding more magic Resistance.  
** **Increased in strength, endurance, demon magic.  
** **White dragon Reduce: reducing the existence of all living beings with each hit leaded. Thanks to Vali being the White Dragon Empress  
** **Weaknesses: holy and light base attack and anti dragon attack and magic.**

 **.**

 **Bond with Irina  
** **Holy Sword Slayer, no wing was added more holy power.  
** **Increased in holy, light and white magic.  
** **Holy blade Arua: Increased in Holy sword effects and weakness devil close by.  
** **Weaknesses: can't use dark magic or can't fly**

 **.**

 **Vanishing** **Dragon Slayer Bala** **nce Breaker. Grey Suit of Scale mail. (Grey Vision of Vali Scale mail.)  
Increased in Speed and Defend.  
Also inhabitants some powers from Albion and his Angel/Dragon god bloodline:  
Half Dimension: Halves size of objects and living being life force and powers.  
** **Divine: Halve his opponent power.  
Holy Vanish Dragon flame: breathe a Holy fire that also halve the people who it hit powers.  
Dragon Slayer claws: Shape Claws that can injury or kill a god and Ultimate-beings.  
Weaknesses: Tax high on both physically and Magicly.**

 **.  
Longinus Slayer or God Slayer mode. (Juggernaut Drive)  
Now with a new Dragon mode. (A White vision of Issei Juggernaut Drive)  
** **Overcharged Silver base power by 2 and doubles every 20 seconds.  
** **take the strongest part of the Holy sword, Lucifer Devil and Fallen Angel slayers and remove the weaknesses from them.  
** **Increases: the srength, endurance, demon, Holy, Light, White magic, Dark magic and holy lightning magic.  
** **magic added: White dragon Reduce, Holy thunder and Holy Blade Arua.  
** **Weaknesses: it the cost of using this forbidden magic is a small part of Silver life force and if he goes over his limits for 5 minutes and then his forced out of the Longinus Slayer and his sacred gears seal itself back into the twice critical form and his body with be damaged to the point that he couldn't move that all.**

 **.**

 **House the white female Dragon called Ryoko. (Who Sealed in a different world).**

 **A White born out of Order and it a Western style dragon with 2 Lange feather like wings and a single horn on the end of her noise.**

 **Personally is claim and kindhearted, but will call out her host on mistakes when they make them.**

 **Silver relationship:**

 **Lyx: Father and crater.**

 **Hara Nightshade: New mother and Guardian.**

 **Irina Shidou: best friend.**

 **Akeno Himejima: best friends**

 **Vali Lucifer: Friend and Rival.**


	7. Training Journal and the return home

**I wanted to apologise for this and Last chapter.** **AschwinOfGalatine Review is correct about the chapter being rushed and I'm sorry for that, but this I'm starting to slow down with my work and losing interest in it, so I'm trying to going to quickly wrap up with this Ark and move on. That way i can keep my mind focused on the main story and not drag the story on.**

 **So again I'm sorry for the rushed chapters, Also thanks** **AschwinOfGalatine for opening my eyes.**

Day 1 of the training.

Silver and the Girls Decided to use they time to train and become stronger. The first Order of business was basic magic control. Vali and Akeno was master in this Area. Silver and Irina was a little slow, but they made it. Now everyone had learned how to use Cold Resistance magic and now the four of them are training on the snowy mountains.

Physical training is next as the children started to climb the mountains sides and try to reach the tops, but they body couldn't take the low oxygen and the power needed to continue on, so they decided to go back to the nest and rested of evening. Doing less energy draining train like push up, sit up and running around the nest as it pretty big and once Night come the Children build a small fire and practiced a little more magic, Albion had everyone meditating to force on the life force of the world and to listen. so that what the kids did, but Vali and Irina was the first to quit and continue to do other thing and Only Akeno and Silver was the only ones who kept going for over 5 hours before the four headed to bed, only this time Silver made a big bed from stone using his Sacred gear to move a lange rock and than used his holy flame to make the top more smoother, the Girls collected soft thing like grass, leafs and even used the 4 sleeping bags that Akeno had with her. This was not the best bed in the world, but it was still comfy and the 4 for them sleep.

Day 4 of the training.

After a few days of training everyone was starting to get a hold of them powers. Irina was using Ascalon of the training as she left her Excalibur behind and she swordman ship was coming a lot and she started to develop Angel magic as Ascalon was linked Silver's magic and it was leaking into her body. Irina was hoping that she could have wing like everyone else, but no such luck.

Akeno was trying to develop a new set of elements magic as she hated her holy lightning as it remained her of Baraqiel and that hate was eating her a life, but the other Girls get her the support she needed to help over come her probably and thanks to help of her friends, Akeno started develop her own dragon Lightning that uses the power of the mark that Silver give her and others. The Dragon Lightning was powerful, but not as powerful as holy lightning and Silver encouraged her to continue using her holy lightning in memory from her mother, so Akeno kept using her Holy Lightning and Dragon Lightning.

Vali was training was the most intense as she started her training to fight against the Red Dragon Emperor in the future, she tried to learn how to use Albion Juggernaut Drive as it was the most powerful form she had, but Albion told Vali that the Juggernaut Drive would kill her if she tried to pull it out. Vali hated being weak and now was training until she started to fall unconscious and the other that to drag her down to nest three day in a row, this Force Silver to have a talk with her about her actions and it lead to Silver learning about Vali past as her own Grandfather was pushing her to unlocked her Sacred gear in horrific ways, luckily only Silver was that to comfort her and offered her a shoulder to cry on and that what she did. Vali offered her heart to Silver and he made a promise to her that he would care for her long as she needed him. Vali develop her own vision of demonic Dragon Flame and it was only after Albion take Vali heart, lungs and eyes. Vali was now over 40% Dragon, 50% devil and 10% human which was decreasing at time it going on.

Silver Training was more calmer than the other as he left the other at the nest today as he wanted to train with Joyeuse by himself. So he walked to the lower part of the mountains and find a good clearing with a path that lead back to the nest.

Silver was working on the Holy side of the sword as it Holy power was insane as hard to control for a kid, but Silver was not going to let the sword win so he put all of his willpower into the sword and ended up making a powerful energy slash that cut every tree around him and the sword become lighter and he was started to understand his sword. The sword wanted someone who not looking for power or personality Glory, but someone who wanted to live and someone who wanted to protect they friends. Silver develop his own fighting style that focuses on defend and heavy power attacks.

Day 9 of the Training.

Red came by to Cheak on the kids as Lyx told him that Silver and the Girls ran away from home. Red take food to the kids and then show them a few things to help their training, also Red Decide to stay a few days as a few lce dragons are in the Area was and he wanted to make sore the kids are safe. Thankfully the dragon was cool with the children being here. The elder of the Ice Dragon told Red that he been keeping a eye on the children as he sinced Albion was close and wanted to repay the heavenly dragon who saved the Ice Dragons along time ago. The Ice Dragons build a wooden walls on front of the Cave to help keep the cold out and even started to being food to the kids every 2 days, fish, berries and dragon fruit. The Dragons told the Kids that it they needed everything just to fire up they arua and they who come running.

2 weeks and 6 day of The Training.

The Children was started to see the results from their training. Irina was able to use her magic effectively with Ascalon in her hand and she learned how to create her own Holy swords. (early shows of a sacred gear.) no know why, but Vali and Silver felt something awakened inside of her and it was growing. Akeno's Dragon Lightning was become second nature for her and the power of the new lightning was increased by the day. Vali Unlocked Her Balance Breaker, but she can only use it for a max time limit of 20 seconds and after that she locked out of her Sacred Gear and very tied once used. Silver was developed his other Slayer modes. Holy sword Slayer and Lucifer Devil Slayer both are in compatible with him and find a way to boost his power to the next level, but it can only be triggered by one of his Friends kissing him.

Silver and Irina was training together and Irina ended up falling off one of cliff side which in turned leaded to Silver diving after her, the Two fell a good way before Silver wings deploy and ended up flying across the sky. Irina was happy that her best friend saved her and she ended up kissing him on the laps and that leaded to his Holy sword Slayer triggering as the power was on level with a Mid-class angel. Once the two got back to the nest Silver wanted to test out his new slayer abilities and believe it or not it worked.

Both Vali and Akeno was shocked by the results of they friend's new abilities, but happy that they are both apart of him.

4 weeks and 2 days of Training.

the Children finally decided to leave Albion nest and head to somewhere else as they have reached a block in they Training and need help with it, so they headed to abandon town at Silver know about from his last world and sented a message to Hara to Azazal that told them were they are. Both Hara and Azazal got the town to find it was in ruins, all the building damaged or completely destroyed the only building was a Inn that like to be in services. Once the two adults got inside they finded the Children sit away around a lange table like they are waiting for something. Silver, Irina, Vali and Akeno all smiled to they mother before standing up and bow to her and apologised for running away. This ended with Hara crying her eyes out as she rushed over to her children and hugged them.

After Hara calmed down, Silver explained why he and the other running. One was because Irina was moving away, Two is because Akeno needed some time to recover from her mother death, three Vali wanted to become stronger for her fight against the Red Dragon Emperor and Finally Silver wanted to live his life with Akeno, Irina and Vali, That leaded too Silver showing his new abilities to both Hara and Azazal was shocked.

Hara was happy that Silver learned his new Abilities. Azazal was both impressive and scary on How Silver Sacred Gear works, but other than that everyone was happy. The children returned home with Hara. Azazal contacted Touji and Baraqiel and told them that they kids are safe and well, Touji was a little pissed with Irina running away and he was going to come back to japan and get Irina one big speech and take her back to England with him, but Azazal explain why the kid ran off and told him that Hara was more than welcome to take care of Irina. This make Touji back down and he give his blessing to let Irina live with Silver and the others.

Baraqiel was more understanding of the situation and he happy that Silver was taking care of his daughter. The only thing he dislikes was Silver Fallen Angel Slayer. The Holy Thunder was something that should not exist as it was a completely copy of the Holy lightning magic that he and his daughter holds, but he was willing to over look this if Silver please to take care of Akeno for the rest of time.

Once everyone have turned to Hara house, Silver Started to use his past knowledge to uses and slowly started to build a business that would be the seed of his network. Silver past family used to pretty rich people and they network used to reach all over the world, So Silver wanted to use his knowledge and do the same only this time he wanted to have connections with each major faction and luckily for him, he did.

After a few days after everyone returned, Silver network was shockingly around up and running. Azazal Decided to join Silver little project and give Silver connections within the higher up of the Fallen angels and one connect within the Devil faction, so named Sirzechs Lucifer. Vali told Silver that Sirzechs is one of the Four great Devil kings and she offered to be the go to person between them as Azazal advised that Silver stay unknown for the time being and let Hara be the face of the business as she more powerful than Silver at this moment in time. Hara agreed with Azazal on that and Azazal even take it a step further and offended to help with the day to day things like meeting, organising parties and offer advice from time to time, like how Silver should buy share in a Devil company called 'Sitri', Silver was going to wait a little bit more before he started to buy thing like Share.

Other than that things are going back to normal for the Nightshade family, Hara happy to have her family safe and sound. Silver it living life like a normal kid, Akeno Helps around the house and sometime cocks. Irina continued with her swordman-ship with her Excalibur that Touji left her and note saying that 'Your keep that sword and grow stronger.' The note give her a new drive and she started to work even more. Vali was like Silver taking it easy for a little bit and did little bit of training here and there. Other all everyone is happy.

 **And done.**


	8. Year 8 later and red dragon death

Time Skip 8 years later.

Early morning and the sun is shining brightly, it ray are shining through the crack in the curtain that leaded on the young sleeping dragon, who laying down in his bed. The light was shining on his eyes and this forced him to wake up. "What time it's?" Silver asked himself before trying to get up, but something was holding him down. He looked at his chest to only smiled at the sight he was seeing. Three sleeping girls. "And how did you three get in here?" He asked before petting the three girls. Vali on his right, Irina on his left and Akeno on his chest. Ever since the children come back for Albion nest over 8 years ago, the four of them had been very close to each other and even started to sleep in the same bed together.

Silver chuckled to himself. 'It been 8 years since, I came here and will I'm pretty happy.' He thought about his time with the girls and that made him more happier. "Come Girls it time to get up. We got someone coming over Remember?" Vali was the first to open her eyes.

"Morning already?" Vali asked as she sat up and looked at the smiling boy. "Morning, Silver sleep will?" She asked and Silver nodded.

"I slept like a rock." He smiled before Irina started to waked up. "Morning, Irina." Irina looked at him was a sleepy face.

"Morning." She yawned as her looked around. "Silver I'm tired, can i going back to sleep?" She asked only to get a kiss on the forehead and she blushed hardcore as Silver grinned.

"Nope." He said before looking at Vali who was pouting. "And here one of you." He kissed her on the forehead too and her pout turned into a smile. "Now you two head to the bathroom and take a bath, i will down in a minute." Just as Silver said at Akeno waken up.

"Oh, I am missing the party?" She asked in a sexual voice that make everyone sigh.

"No, we was going to take a Bath." Vali looked at Silver who was clueless. "And he coming in with us." Silver froze up as the girls Grinned evilly.

"No not again." He shout before his door open and then stood Hara with a happy smile on her face. "Oh mother good morning." Silver said as Everyone bow to her, Hara giggle.

"On you Four are already up? Good, You need to get a bath and get ready for the Devils coming over." She said before Vali roared.

"Why are the Devils coming here?" She asked and Hara answered.

"Because my Little Empress, we need to discuss the details plans of Kouh future. We Nightshade control over 65% of the city and devil's control the over half, luckily it the Gremory who control it and so I'm going to make a deal with Sirzechs and Serafall on who going to run this City." The kids Grinned as Hara it one to get results with high efficiency and she wouldn't stop until she got her way.

Silver shook his head. "No, fighting please." Silver looked at his mother. "We are trying to find allies for the Nightshade family, we already have the backing of the fallen angel and Big Red, but without the support the devil. we could start a war between us, Fallen angels and devils and that something, Also I don't want blood on your hands so keep a level head." Silver started to act more like a family head after what happened 8 years ago.

Hara smiled at her son and nodded. "I will, but now you'll have to get ready." She leaved the room before the kid got up, Both Irina and Vali start to get they clothes together, akeno take the chance to kiss Silver for herself, he was shocked, embarrassed and happy with it.

Over the last 8 years, Silver noticed the girls around him started to grow more attach to him before long Silver was feeling the same to them. He told about it with Azazal as his research and knowledge of Dragon and Angel was pretty good and also Lyx was still mad with Silver. Azazal explains that some supernatural beings can develop deep bord with each other and thanks to them being together since childhood, so the Bond between them has growth pretty strong.

As both Akeno and Silver finish their 'kissing' season, the four of them decided to go to the Bathroom and Shared a bath together. As at this minute in time Silver, Irina, Vali and Akeno are all inside of the bath. The girls have been Developing in a few areas over the years for example all of the girls have fucking D cup and they only 13, so Silver sometime has a hard time keeping himself in cheak. 'Silver you are 21 now, you need to be the grow up.' Silver keep using his old age to keep himself in in line, but that take him so far. The Girls are relaxing in the Bath as Silver is using the shower. 'they your friends, Sister even- What?' Silver started to freak out. 'You already kissed them a bunch of time.' Silver mind was a hot mess.

The girls looked at him with smiles on they faces, because they knew that he was thinking about them. Irina who is siting on the edge of the both looked at Vali and Akeno who was laying one at each side. "Do you think we are making him uncomfortable?" She asked before the two girls looked at her oddly. "He in a panic again." Irina pointed to Silver who was looking at the floor in defeat way.

"Now that you mention it, He has been a little bit different lately." Vali said before shouting. "Silver what going on with you?" She asked as Silver looked at her, before blushed bright red.

"VALI IF YOU NEED TO COVER YOURSELF UP!" Silver shouted and this shocked the girls. Akeno and Irina looked at each other and Vali was in completely shock as this is the first time Silver has ever shouted at them. "Jesus Fucking Christ!" Silver stood up and walked over to the door before stopping. "You three need to take better care of your body's and stop doing this." Silver leave the Bathroom leaving the girls in shock.

Akeno shot up. "Ok that not normal." She said before Irina realised something.

"Guys?" Akeno and Vali looked at her. "Do you think that Silver is embarrassed of us?" Akeno asked before Vali Faceparm.

"Now i feel like ass." She said before the girls continued on with they bath. Silver on the other hand was already dressed in a white top with a image of two Angels wing, one white and one black. A set of Blue jeans and Black hooded with white magic circle on the back.(Vali's Circle) Also wearing a gold cross around his neck, a set on his hands which hand the Fallen angel magic circle on the back of them, last a set of Black combat boots.

Silver was a little pissed with the girls. He Storm passed the Living room and headed of the front door. "Oh Silver?" Silver turned around to see Hara in a green business suit. "Where are you going?" She asked as Silver looked away before putting his shoes on. "What going on with you?"

Silver sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to the park to clear my mind." Silver stood up and looked at his mother with a smile. "I just shouted at the girls for sharing a bath with me and my embarrassment got the betterment of me, so I'm going to cold off." Silver said as Hara nodded.

"Being a Dragon can be hard, but also remember that you are a Angel too, so use that kind soul of your's." Hara just smiled as Silver just smile and nodded to her.

"Thank mother." Silver walked over to her and give her a hug. "Good luck in the meeting." He said before Hara returned the hug.

"I will." Silve and Hara let each other go before Silve leave the house using magic. Hara sighed. "That boy need to learn how to read a girl mind." She said before giggling. "He so cute." She walked back into the living and got ready for her meeting.

Meanwhile Silver was inside of the park with his hood over his head and hands in his pockets. The sun was out and the area was pretty hot and luckily for Silver, Albion showed him the high level ice magic, so he was cooling his body down with it. Walked around, Silver looked at the playground to see kids playing. '8 long years?' Soon a flashback of him, Irina, Akeno and Vali as Kid playing in the same playground with smiled on their faces. 'Still I can't believe that we have been together for 8 Years and now i can't ever look at them.' Silver know that his nature what was getting to him, His dragon was roaring at him to take the girls and make them he's, but his Angel's was telling him to wait until they asked him of that type of relationship. "I don't know what to do?" Silver find a bench to sit down and think. "Why, couldn't i make up my mind about them?" He was completely full of worries and that was a problems for him.

"So your the one who lecking all this energy?" Silver looked up to a pair of young girls stood in front of him. One with a beautiful young girl with white skin, blue eyes, but her most distinctive feature is her long, beautiful crimson hair which reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand, sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, she wearing a white summer dress.

Next to her is young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wearing a light blue summer dress. Silver looked at the girl oddly before standing up and was about to walked away but the red head grabbed his arm. "HI WE ARE TALKING TO YOU!?" She shouted only for Silver to summon of my his Sword of light and pointing it at the Girl neck.

"Grab my again, Devil and i will ended your life." Silver force his arm from the girl grip and his sword disappeared. "This part of city is a Angel and Fallen angel control place, so you better leave before you pissed off the wrong person." Silver turned around, but the black hair girl spoke up.

"We are lost and we can't find our party." She said as Looked over his shoulder at her. "Please could you point our in the right direction?" She asked and Silver sighed before scratching his head.l

"For the love of Lyx." Silver looked at the girl. "Fine, but if one of you started to combine magic." Silver summon a dagger of light in his hand as other people are around. "I will not hold back." Silver said before walking on. 'I hate Devils.' Silver thought before Remembering that Vali happens to be a Devil. 'Right Vali a devil too- Wait, but she a half devil." Silver smiled only for the girls following him to ask him a question.

"Sir, What race are you?" The black hair asked and Silver looked at her over his shoulder.

"Dragon." Silver said before facing front and leaving the two girls in shocked. Silver managed to pick up on the devils energy and Sivler was not impressed. "I find your party." He said and the girls looked at him, as Silver summoned a piece of paper and started to draw a map for them. "Here take this and head to the X. I got things to do, so bye." Silver walked away from the devils girls behind as he walked into city. 'I fucking hate devil's.' Silver to himself as he remembered the story Vali told him a few years back and Silver develop a deep hate for them.

 **'It seem like your anger is in the right place.'** Lyx said as Silver was shocked to hear his voice.

'Hi dad, How it been?' Silver hasn't hear from Lyx in over 8 years.

 **'I been watching over you and your Friends for the last 8 years and i seen that you grow into a good man in my absent.'** Lyx with a happy tone of voice and Silver smiled.

'Well I'm the White dragon king and i got to uphold your and the family name.' Silver said before Lyx laughed.

 **'HAHAHA! You spoke like Red when he was younger.'** Silver was happy to hear that only for his dragon senses was going off and he turned to the sky and a Barrier was throw up.

'Dad I'm going to go for the time being.' Silver said before dodging a Spear of light. 'Fallen angel magic?' Silver back flap and deploy his Joyeuse, before he garbling the his sword in a reverse grip style and held is behind his back. "Come out Fallen Angel!" Silver shouted before a Beautiful tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom, came from behind a tree.

"Your a holy sword user?" She asked as Silver grinned before throwing Joyeuse up into the air and gripping it in his right hand and pointed it at the fallen angel.

"I don't want to hunt a member of my uncle kind, but if you attack me then i will defend myself." Silver said and the fallen angel was confused.

"Uncle." She asked and Silver nodded.

"Vice Governor General of the Fallen Angels Baraqiel Himejima." Her eye widened. "I'm Silver Nightshade, the son of Hara Nightshade and head of the Nightshade family." As Silver said that the Fallen angels, punch the ground and kneel.

"I'm sorry for my disrespect to you, lord Silver." She looked up at him. "I was sented here by Azazal to get you and Lady Hara a message, but the Red Dragon Emperor is looking for the White Dragon Empress and he is in this City." Silver was shocked by the new. "As the White Dragon empress friend and mate, i need to warn you about the danger." Silver return his sword before rushing back to his house, but he thank the fallen angel first.

'If he come anyway close to my vali I'm going to kill him.' Sivler though before Lyx spoke again.

 **'I want you to kill this Red dragon emperor and take this his sacred gear.'** Lyx sounded like he was angry.

'any reason why?' Silver asked as he deploys his wings and take to the sky.

 **'Because the Red dragon and White dragon are enemies to each other. You being the White dragon king now, he going to be gunning for you and Young Vali. So i wanted you to take him down and show him who the real Dragon emperor is.'** Lyx said as Silver was over his house and he decided to go down, Blade draw.

Silver landed on and his Ascalon in his right hand in dagger form to hide it. He opened the door and only to See Vali, stooding next to the door frame with her back against the wall. "Your back?" She looked at Silver and he nodded before waving to her to come over. "What up?" She asked as Silver leaned close to her ear.

"The Red dragon emperor is close." Silver said as Vali eyes widened.

"How do you know?" She asked as Silver looked at her.

"Azazal sent a messager and they warning me." Just as silver said that the two dragon could feel a third dragon. The two turned to the Door. "MUM!" Silver shouted before the door explosives. The two dragons shield they eyes only to see a a tall, high-school student. He has teal eyes and swept back brown hair. He also has a pair of headphones and wear a black hoodie and jean. He had a cocky grin on his face.

"I'm The red dragon emperor." He said before stepping into the house as everyone who was inside of the living room, a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes wearing a black suit and a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body, she wearing a green business suit. "I'm here of the White dragon Empress." He said before Hara shouted.

"You better leaved before we have a problem." She said as the teen laughed.

"Your not compare to me, now give me the white dragon now!" He shout before his sacred gear trigger. (You all know what the boosted gear looked like.) Silver was the first to stand up as his sacred gear trigger too. "Oh so your the white dragon?" He asked as Silver smiled.

"I, who am about to awaken, am the God Dragon who hold the principle of Control." Silver change at the red dragon with his deploy and the two take to the sky, "I, watched over the "Infinite", and I guard the "Dream" I shall become the Dragon God of Order." Silver throw him. "And i shall raise as the King of this world. Juggernaut Drive!" Silver body started to glow as his body grow. Arm become lange and dragon like, his hand become claws, Leg grown dragon too. Silver body become glow and more muscles, his neck glow longer and head become a dragon head. (A white vision of the incomplete juggernaut drive mode.) **"RAAAOOOOORRRR"** Silver was now in his juggernaut drive as the red dragon emperor when into his Scale Mail Armor.

"So that the juggernaut drive?" He asked as Vali come flying behind of Silver in her Scale armor. "So white dragon Empress, you have a little pet?" He asked as Vali placed her left hand on Silver face as he over 15 ft tall and she only around 5'3.

"Silver, you promise to play rough?" She asked before Silver growl at her and she smiled under her helmet. "Good boy." Vali looked at the red dragon. "Red dragon, I'm giving you one chance to leaved before I release this dragon?" She shout and the Red dragon laughed.

"HHAAHA you think I'm scared of that thing? I'm the strongest red dragon emperor in history." He said only for his armor to light up.

 **["You shouldn't be too cocky, that child power rival my own and you still haven't even unlocked the juggernaut drive."]** the dragon inside of the red dragon emperor spoke.

 **{"Ddriag is been a long time?"}** Albion spoke.

 **["Yes Albion it happens, now tell your host friend to back out let the real dragon fight?"]** Ddriag said before Silver spoke.

 **"Red Dragon emperor, I'm the Dragon of Order and the newly crowned White dragon king. So i will be your opponent from on and until the end of time."** Silver mouth opened. **"HOLY DRAOGN FLAME"** A lange white dragon flame formed inside of Silver mouth and before he could fire a lange dark ball form around Silver and Vali.

"This has got on long enough." The dragons long at the red head man who was followed by Hara and the girls of the Nightshade family, The black girl in the green suit and the two girl from before.

"Fuck off and like me fight my rival?" The red dragon emperor said before the Vali and Silver started to Divide the dark ball.

 **"DIVIDE" X 30."** Completely making the ball disappear, Vali reached her limit and her armor disappeared so she hop on Silver back. "I'm tied."

Hara Decided to let her son finish this fight. "Silver end this dragon life." She said as the red dragon emperor laughed once more.

HAHAH What can he do?" **"Boost"** His sacred gear boosted power.

Silver mouth opened again only this time his flame was dark, White and yellow. **"LONGINUS SLAYER"** The flame shot out and red dragon emperor changed the flame and tried to punch it, but his hand started to melt.

"AWWWWWW!" the red dragon emperor screamed for his life, as his body was being burned a life. "YOU BASTCH, YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND NOW IM GOING TO MAK-" Silver flow over and ripped the red dragon emperor in half and crushed his body as blood shot out. The red dragon emperor left arm started glowing but silver bit that to crushing the boosted gear.

 **"Your mine now."** Silver said as his body light up. **'Scared gear taken.'** Everyone was in shocked. That this Dragon just take the red powers for himself.

 **This past was a little rushed, but i wanted to get this small Ark. Also it up to you all if silver will keep the boosted gear or if Lyx seal it off from the world.**

 **And done  
**

 **Information** **. This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Nightshade.**

 **Age: 13**

 **Race: human/Angel/Null Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Snow White with gray highlight short wild hair**

 **Eyes: Blues.**

 **High 5'5ft high.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Holy dragon breath. Being a Angel and Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Natural-born holy sword wielder**

 **'The Order seeds' this power this still underknow, but it has been a awaken.**

 **'Order seeds abilities'  
Order's Voice: About to control a person by using this ability, but this can only be used if Silver is in danger and can only be used ones a mouth.  
Order's Arua: A Arua that if used can make people around Silver and who marked by him more powerful as their power are Double.  
Order's Control: Silver is able to control the world his is in and do what he wants, but Lyx limit is ability and so Silver can only control thing like the weather and who can teleport to him. **

**Scared Gear/Equipment**

 **Holy sword Joyeuse Abilities are possessing sharpness and destructive powers that equal to the true Excalibur and Durandal.**

 **dragon slayer Ascalon. Abilities are to slay dragon and hold holy powers.**

 **'Slayer Critical' High class Longinus (unsealed)**

 **'the Double user power for 2 minutes**

 **'Slayer Shield: able to block middle level magic attack until his limits it reached.**

 **'heavenly dragon Resistance'**

 **.**

 **Slayer modes: Silver can change his slayer form from the bond at his as formed.  
** **Bond with Akeno.  
** **Fallen angel slayer add a set of Fallen angel wings adding more speed.  
** **Increased the light magic, dark magic attacks.  
** **Holy lightning base attacks: Holy thunder this Silver own type of Holy lightning thanks to Akeno blood line.  
** **Weaknesses: holy sword, demon magic and Angel holy magic.**

 **.**

 **Bond with Vali.  
** **Lucifer devil Slayer add a set of Bat Devil wing adding more magic Resistance.  
** **Increased in strength, endurance, demon magic.  
** **White dragon Reduce: reducing the existence of all living beings with each hit leaded. Thanks to Vali being the White Dragon Empress  
** **Weaknesses: holy and light base attack and anti dragon attack and magic.**

 **.**

 **Bond with Irina  
** **Holy Sword Slayer, no wing was added more holy power.  
** **Increased in holy, light and white magic.  
** **Holy blade Arua: Increased in Holy sword effects and weakness devil close by.  
** **Weaknesses: can't use dark magic or can't fly**

 **.**

 **Vanishing** **Dragon Slayer Bala** **nce Breaker. Grey Suit of Scale mail. (Grey Vision of Vali Scale mail.)  
Increased in Speed and Defend.  
Also inhabitants some powers from Albion and his Angel/Dragon god bloodline:  
Half Dimension: Halves size of objects and living being life force and powers.  
** **Divine: Halve his opponent power.  
Holy Vanish Dragon flame: breathe a Holy fire that also halve the people who it hit powers.  
Dragon Slayer claws: Shape Claws that can injury or kill a god and Ultimate-beings.  
Weaknesses: Tax high on both physically and Magicly.**

 **.  
Longinus Slayer or God Slayer mode. (Juggernaut Drive)  
Now with a new Dragon mode. (A White vision of Issei Juggernaut Drive)  
** **Overcharged Silver base power by 2 and doubles every 20 seconds.  
** **take the strongest part of the Holy sword, Lucifer Devil and Fallen Angel slayers and remove the weaknesses from them.  
** **Increases: the srength, endurance, demon, Holy, Light, White magic, Dark magic and holy lightning magic.  
** **magic added: White dragon Reduce, Holy thunder and Holy Blade Arua.  
** **Weaknesses: it the cost of using this forbidden magic is a small part of Silver life force and if he goes over his limits for 5 minutes and then his forced out of the Longinus Slayer and his sacred gears seal itself back into the twice critical form and his body with be damaged to the point that he couldn't move that all.**

 **.**

 **House the white female Dragon called Ryoko. (Who Sealed in a different world).**

 **A White born out of Order and it a Western style dragon with 2 Lange feather like wings and a single horn on the end of her noise.**

 **Personally is claim and kindhearted, but will call out her host on mistakes when they make them.**

 **Silver relationship:**

 **Lyx: Father and crater.**

 **Hara Nightshade: New mother and Guardian.**

 **Irina Shidou: best friend.**

 **Akeno Himejima: best friends**

 **Vali Lucifer: Friend and Rival**


	9. The last night and a DemonGoddess living

**Death56: to answer your questions about Silver age. His physical age is 13 and his mentally age is 21 as he being transported to this world. He was originally 13 in his old world, but after the Transportation his was turned back into a 5 years old and kept his old mind and so he is older mentally, but he Physically is body only 13 at this moment in time.**

It been a hour away the attack from the Red dragon emperor. the teenagers dragons of the Nightshade family are in Silver's room as Silver on his bed resting up as this was the first time he transferred into his new juggernaut drive from and lucky for him the gift that Great red give Silver over 8 years ago that was supposed to be used for his Balance Breaker, take the damage instead of his life force.

Vali was only had a few cut from Silver juggernaut drive hide being so sharp, she also in a shock as the boosted gear was transferred to Silver left hand and his not disappeared. Vali dislike Silver having the boosted gear as the red dragon emperor of old have been know to be cruel and blood thirsty fighter, who would to fight for all of time and that what Vali was scared off. "So Silver?" Vali was laying next to Silver as the two are resting and he looked at her oddly. "Are you going to be using the boosted gear as your main weapon from now on?" She asked as Silver smiled and hugged her, this both confused and shocked Vali.

"I'm not going to be using the boosted gear at all." Silver said before his door open and the two looked over to see the Irina and akeno, but also the two devils from before come in and Silver shot up with his Joyeuse out. "Why the fuck are you devils inside of my room?" Silver shouted before the two devils looked at him.

"Your the dragon boy who helped us before?" The black girl bowed. "I'm Sona and thanks you for your help." She was nice and Silver nodded to her, but his anger stayed.

The young red head girl step up with a smile on her face. "I'm Rias Gremory of the Great house of Gremory." Rias said before Vali shot up and looked at Rias

"Gremory." Vali in anger, Silver looked at her. "That the family who take my family name." Silver knew that Vali was from the House of Lucifer.

Silver take a deep breath before his sword disappeared. "I'm Silver Nightshade of the Nightshade clan." He nodded to the devil before Irina spoke.

"Am Irina Shidou." She said then Akeno.

"I'm Akeno Himejima." Akeno bowed and then lastly was Vali.

"I'm Vali Lucifer. Of the house of Lucifer and the true heir to the lucifer throne." Both Rias and Sona was shocked and Silver smiled.

"But you two are not going to need this information." Silver started to wiped the Devils minds as both fall to the floor. "Vali you are to use the Nightshade family name for the time being." Silver looked at his White dragon friend and who looked at him. "The devils don't need to know your true name yet."

"So the sole heir to the Lucifer household is a life?" The Red male for before appeared inside of Silver Doorway and the teens looked at him. "I'm Sirzechs Lucifer, the one of the current devil kings." He said and Vali wa about to go ape shit, but Silver stopped her.

"Vali, if you attack him then your going to ruining years of planing." Silver said and Vali step down before nodding. "That my girl." Silver looked at Sirzech. "So why are you inside of my room, Mr devil king?" Silver asked and Sirzech chuckled.

"for a young boy, you have some ball to speak to me like that." He was smiling. "It refreshing to see." Silver was feeling uncomfortable as Sirzechs was releasing his Aura, so Silver grinned and slowly released his own. Sirzech looked at Ria and Sona on the floor. "And i see you wipe they memories. I'm impressed." He said before realising that the boy was Grinning.

"I wanted to make a little deal with you?" Silver asked only for The girls and Sirzechs to looke at the young dragon god.

"I'm listening." Sirzechs said.

"I wanted you take Akeno here and make her, ria's best friend." Silver said leaving everyone shocked.

"Silver what are you doing?" Akeno asked as Silver looked at her with a calm smile. "This is part of your plan?" She realising that Silver had a plan.

"You are to be my little spy on the Devil faction." Silver said and Sirzech was shocked. "Irina, you are to return to your father and serve the Church, until you are 17." Silver looked at Vali who smiled too as she was a part of this plan.

"I'm going to the Fallen angels right?" She asked and Silver nodded. "Got it." Silver looked at Sirzechs who wanted to know what Silver plan is.

"What are you planning?" He asked and Silver answered.

"Simple, I wanted the three great factions to got along and help to create a better world." Silver said and Sirzech smiled.

"I see, so Rias is a part of this plan?" He asked and Sivler nodded.

"Last minute changes, i know about the Evil piece system and how you devil reincarnate people into devil, so i want Akeno to join rias peerage, let say the queen piece." Silver then pointe dto Vali. "Also Vali give her own set of Evil Pieces." Sirzech shook his head with a smiled.

"You don't ask for much." He joke before looking at the dragon god. "I will arrange for Vali to get her piece and take young Akeno-" Before he caould finish silver added one more thing.

"Akeno is also the Daughter of Baraqiel, so if anything happens to her then you got me, my family and the fallen angel to deal with." Silver voice got dangerously low and Sirzech nodded.

"Thank you for the warning, but i wanted one thing from you, young dragon?" Silver right eyebrow raised up. "Rias and Sona are going to Kouh academy in a few years, i wanted you to also join and act like a bodyguard for them?" Sirzechs asked and Silver nodded. "Great. Now I will take my sister and her Friend and leave you all alone." Sirzechs picked up the girls using magic and once he was gone. Akeno push Silver and forced him to looked at her.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" She asked before Slapping him as Silver smiled and looked at his friend with a red cheek.

"Playing his game." Silver said confusing akeno.

Irina finally spoke. "Silver what game are you talking about?" She asked and Silver sighed.

"I talk with Albion last night and the two of us come up with a plan to give us the upper hand and the three of you will be safe and today how shown that your not safe around me. So i plan to sent you the three to the different faction of both information gathering and safety." Akeno and Irina realised that silver was doing this for them. "Now do you see my plan?" He Asked and the girls nodded.

"You got it." Irina siad as Akeno nodded.

Silver smiled happily. "That my Girls." He said only for the Girls to Blushed until Silver realise that he said that all loud. "Ammm?" Silver was panicking and looked around until. "AWWWW!" The Girls jumped at him in a big group hug and Silver ended up falling over onto his bed and after that the four of them started to laugh.

Silver smiled at his firends who all was looked him with smile on they faces. "So we are yours girls?" Irina asked cheek as Silver Blushed himself.

"Well you three are important to me and i like you all equally." Silver said as he looked as girls who all grinned at him.

Akeno, Vali and Irina all sat up before looking at each other and smiled, before looking down at Silver and all said together. "We love you too." Three said as the girls came in closer kissed the young dragon.

Unknown to them, Hara and Lyx was out of the door. Hara was smiling happily as her son was finally making a progress with the girls and Lyx was looking at his son with a little smile seeing how much he grow over the years. "So are you with all of your son planing?" Hara asked lyx who looked at her and nodded.

"He grown into a fine young man and find love ones." Lyx was happy that his youngest child was finally happy, he looked before closing his red eyes. "I guess that should return to my throne room?" Lyx was about to leave, but Hara grab lyx's arm and he looked at her oddly.

"Please don't leave so soon, lyxy." Hara was blushing. "Can you stay with me for the night please?" She was shy and Lyx was putting up on some weird emotions and this was making wanting Lyx to hug her, so that what he did. Hara was shocked at lyx's actions. "Lyx?"

"I can stay of the night before I return." Lyx said as Hara smiled and buried her head in his chest and hug him back. The two stayed like that, both happy with each other.

"Marry her?! Marry her?! Marry her?!" Both of the god and angel turned to Silver's room only to see, the teenages with their heads peeping out of the door. And Silver was smiling. "Dad, mum love you and she been missing you big time." Silver was grinning as lyx looked at his little angel who was blushing. "See?" Silver said before he and the girls return to his room.

"Hara, this that true?" Lyx asked and Hara nodded and Lyx was both shocked and happy. "Well I'm not good with this whole love and family thing, but I'm willing to give it a chance." Hara was shocked at what Lyx said as she pulled herself from Lyx chest and looked at him. "Hara will you be my Goddess of light?" He asked as Hara eyes started to form tears and nodded.

"I will be your." She shouted and hug Lyx was her full strength which made her 24 wing appeared from her back. "I will be your goddess." Hara was so happy and Lyx was as will.

Silver and the girls was listening to the gods and smiled to each other's. "Glad they finally got together." Silver was grinning to himself.

The girls was smiling too. "So you planned for this?" Akeno asked and Silver grin got bigger. "You cheeky dragon." Vali and Irina was looking at each other before nodding.

"Silver?" Silver looked at Vali and Irina. "We going to start to get ready, so we be back in a few minutes." Vali said before Silver stopped them.

"Can i do something first?" He asked and the girls. "Ok, give me your hands." The girls placed their hand on Silver as he started to uses his magic. "From the world of old and world of new, I bond myself to you." He said before the girls marks started glowing brightly and as this die down, Silver smiled. "Ok, now you should be able to access your Nightshade power and magic without being close to me." He said as the girls was shocked. "You can thank this piece of shit." Silver held up the boosted gear. "I'm done with how it work and what it limits are." the Boosted gear lit up.

 **["You calling me a piece of shit, you ungrateful little cunt?"]** Ddriag said as Silver just shook his head.

"I will let Red deal with you." Silver said as Great red give Silver a way to contact him and that what he was doing. "Have fun."

 **["Great Red?"]** Ddriag shout out before going quiet.

"That should keep him quiet for a few days." Silver looked at the girls as the Boosted gear disappeared. "What?" He asked as Vali stepped up only to put a fist to his chest.

"Silver, your the red dragon emperor now, so that at alone make you, my rival." She had tears in her eyes. "Don't disappoint me." She said before Silver smiled at her.

"I'm not going to fight you Vali." His word was a shocked to her as his ' **True'** Sacred Gear appeared. "I'm the White dragon king first and the red dragon emperor second, so me trying to kill you would be last thing i ever would do." Silver smiled and patted Vali head. "I'm a man of my word and believe when i say this." Everyone looked at me. "I'm may not be the strongest person in world, but i wanted you, Irina and Akeno to know how much you girls mean to me and I promise one day. Once we have a more peaceful world, then we can be together forever." The girls all looked at him and nodded.

 **{"Your definitely different than the past host of the red dragon emperor."}** Albion said as Vali sacred gear deploy itself.

Vali nodded to that. "Your our Angel now and until the end of time."

Akeno spoke next. "Your our Dragon now and until the end of time"

And Irina was the last one to spoke. "Your our Dragon God now and until the end of time."

Silver to thr girls and spoke himself. "You girls are not getting rid of me for at least a few centuries." Silver held his arms open and the girls walked into his arm.

 **['Your a little shit.']** Ddraig said to Silver, only for Silver to smile to Ddraig.

'Your going love that Red is my oldest brother.' Silver back anf Ddraig growled.

 **['He told me.']** Ddraig soghed in defeat. [' **im not happy with you being with the host of the white one, but I'm willing to put up with it. Partner.']** Ddraig said as Silver to himself.

'Oh you should know that my Title is the White Dragon King.' Silver know that would get on Ddraig nerves and it did.

As Ddraig was raging inside of Silver mind. He and girls decided to go bed as this will be the last night that they will get to share for a few years, so they want to make the most of it. "I love you Girls." Silver said as Girls nodded and started to fall asleep and once he knew that they were all sound a sleep, he spoke to the Dragons. "Ddraig, Albion?" Silver got their attention. "You are going to talk about your little fight and work out a agreement or I'm going to let Red deal with this Shit." Silver said before going to sleep himself and leaving the two Dragons alone.

 **{"So Ddriag how Silver body for you?"}** Albion was trying to play nice, but Ddriag was since pissed as high hell.

 **["I know that you give him a part of your life force."]** Ddriag shouted. **["He ripped my host to pieces before he could fight you and your host."]** Ddriag didn't like the fact that his host die before he and Albion could had a chance to fight.

 **{"You just hate the fact that Silver this already more like to be a heavenly dragon?"}** Albion was teasing Ddriag.

 **["He a child."]** Ddriag said as Albion hummed to herself. **["Your hidding something?"]** Ddriag asked as Albion as answered.

 **{"Like just say that he not someone you should cross."}** Ddriag knew Albion and if she was warning you about something then you should listen.

 **["cross him how?"]** Ddriag asked and Albion answered.

 **{"two names. Satan and God."}** Ddriag know that Albion was worried about something and Ddriag started to wonder why she said them name, But Hara and Lyx step into the room and spoke.

"Heavenly Dragons, it been a long?" Hara said and Ddriag shouted.

 **["God!"]** He shouted as Hara cover her mouth and giggled.

"Close, but no I'm not my brother." She said before Lyx spoke.

"You dragons have been making a mess of my son world." Lyx was a mad with both heavenly Dragons, but decided to get them a break. "I'm willing to release you two if you please to stop your fighting?" Lyx give them the option to leave their sacred gear. Leaving both dragons in shocked, but Albion just said.

 **{"Sorry, but i would like to remain with my host."}** Albion said as Ddriag agreed with his rival.

 **["I Agreed with Albion, i would to remain with this host of mine too."]** Lyx just shook his head.

"I tried." Lyx patted Hara on the back. "I'm going to see Red quickly." Lyx kissed Hara on the cheek. "See you in few." He said before teleporting away. Hara looked at the children.

"Be careful not to be mean to my son please." Hara asked Ddriag who was scared of Hara was her arua was three more powerful than God and she not in combat mode. "I may not be the world God, but I'm Goddess ." Hara eyes started to from a white flame in them. "I'm the Goddess for Hope, life and family. Hara, sister to the being you called God." Hara introduced herself only for her 24 wings to shoot out only for 12 of them to be pure white wings and the other 12 to be Sharp Bat like wing. "I'm also the being you call Satan."

Ddriag and Albion was Shocked. **["You shouldn't be alive."]** Ddriag was in a panic.

 **{"Hara, you the demon Goddess of war? How did you become a Angel?"}** Albion asked Hara who placed her hand on her cheek.

"Lyx saved my soul from Oblivion and give me a second chance to live and now I'm happy with being the Mother of the Children sleeping." Hara said before walking over to her sleeping children and kissed each one on the forehead. "Sleep well my children." She walked back to the door, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I'm Trusting you both to take care of my children." Hara left and leaving the Heavenly dragons, in shock.

 **{"She become even more power than before."}** Albion said as Ddriag agreed.

 **["Hara Van Bloodrose. The true Demon Queen and true mother for the devil."]** Ddriag said as he remembered Hara very well. She the being who killed both of the heavenly dragons in the Great War. **["To think that she still a live is scary. Her powers alone was more then enough to kill us."]** Ddriag was still in shocked at the level of power that Hara hold.

 **{"I'm more shocked that Silver doesn't know about- he doesn't know who his mother really is?"}** Albion said as Ddriag was thinking.

 **["We should hold this to ourselves. If the children find out about Hara true nature then."]** Ddriag was fearing for his life as he remembered Hara ripping his head from his body. **["I do not want to be killed by her again. Albion let agree not to piss her off."]** Ddriag said and Albion agreed.

 **{"I'm 100% agree with you. She more than like to kill us even in here."}** Albion and Ddriag finally decided to play nice with each other and work together out of Fear of Hara killing them for a second time. The night continued on without a single problem.

 **I decided to make Hara more power and a bit more important to the story other then being Silver new mother, so i made her the original Satan and the person who killed both Ddriag and Albion in the Great War to give her a bit more of a back story and will, she scar the living shit off of me. Oh and Silver keeping the Boosted Gear to keep his Slayer Critical a Secret and will be cutting off Silver ability to use the Slayer Critical for now,** **but will shown in the next chapter.**

 **And done  
**

 **Information** **. This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Nightshade.**

 **Age: 13**

 **Race: human/Angel/Devil/Null Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Snow White with gray highlight short wild hair**

 **Eyes: Blues.**

 **High 5'5ft high.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Holy dragon breath. Being a Angel and Dragon Hybrid.  
Blood Dragon Breath. Being a Devil and Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Natural-born holy sword wielder  
Natural-Born Demon Sword Wielder**

 **'The Order seeds' this power this still underknow, but it has been a awaken.**

 **'Order seeds abilities'  
Order's Voice: About to control a person by using this ability, but this can only be used if Silver is in danger and can only be used ones a mouth.  
Order's Arua: A Arua that if used can make people around Silver and who marked by him more powerful as their power are Double.  
Order's Control: Silver is able to control the world his is in and do what he wants, but Lyx limit is ability and so Silver can only control thing like the weather and who can teleport to him. **

**Scared Gear/Equipment**

 **Holy sword Joyeuse Abilities are possessing sharpness and destructive powers that equal to the true Excalibur and Durandal.**

 **dragon slayer Ascalon. Abilities are to slay dragon and hold holy powers.  
**

 **'Boosted Gear.' Middle tier Longinus.**

 **'Boost: Double ever 10 seconds.**

 **'** **Explosion** : **Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time.**

 **Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects.**

 **Welsh Dragon Slater Balance Breaker.  
** **Increased in Strength and Endurance.  
** **Overcharge Booster X 10 to Silver base power.  
** **Also inhabitants some power from Ddriag and his Devil/Dragon God bloodline:  
** **Demonic Dragon roar: A loud Raor that ripper Magic  
** **Penetrate: One of Ddraig's original abilities. Allows Silver's attacks to bypass defensive abilities.  
** **Dragon Slayer claws: Sharp Claws that can injury or kill a god and Ultimate-beings.  
** **Weaknesses: Tax high on both physically and Magicly.**

 **.**

 **'Slayer Critical' High class Longinus (unsealed)**

 **'the Double user power for 2 minutes**

 **'Slayer Shield: able to block middle level magic attack until his limits it reached.**

 **'heavenly dragon Resistance'**

 **.**

 **Slayer modes: Silver can change his slayer form from the bond at his as formed.  
** **Bond with Akeno.  
** **Fallen angel slayer add a set of Fallen angel wings adding more speed.  
** **Increased the light magic, dark magic attacks.  
** **Holy lightning base attacks: Holy thunder this Silver own type of Holy lightning thanks to Akeno blood line.  
** **Weaknesses: holy sword, demon magic and Angel holy magic.**

 **.**

 **Bond with Vali.  
** **Lucifer devil Slayer add a set of Bat Devil wing adding more magic Resistance.  
** **Increased in strength, endurance, demon magic.  
** **White dragon Reduce: reducing the existence of all living beings with each hit leaded. Thanks to Vali being the White Dragon Empress  
** **Weaknesses: holy and light base attack and anti dragon attack and magic.**

 **.**

 **Bond with Irina  
** **Holy Sword Slayer, no wing was added more holy power.  
** **Increased in holy, light and white magic.  
** **Holy blade Arua: Increased in Holy sword effects and weakness devil close by.  
** **Weaknesses: can't use dark magic or can't fly**

 **.**

 **Vanishing** **Dragon Slayer Bala** **nce Breaker. Grey Suit of Scale mail. (Grey Vision of Vali Scale mail.)  
Increased in Speed and Defend.  
Also inhabitants some powers from Albion and his Angel/Dragon god bloodline:  
Half Dimension: Halves size of objects and living being life force and powers.  
** **Divine: Halve his opponent power.  
Holy Vanish Dragon flame: breathe a Holy fire that also halve the people who it hit powers.  
Dragon Slayer claws: Sharp Claws that can injury or kill a god and Ultimate-beings.  
Weaknesses: Tax high on both physically and Magicly.**

 **.  
Longinus Slayer or God Slayer mode. (Juggernaut Drive)  
Now with a new Dragon mode. (A White vision of Issei Juggernaut Drive)  
** **Overcharged Silver base power by 2 and doubles every 20 seconds.  
** **take the strongest part of the Holy sword, Lucifer Devil and Fallen Angel slayers and remove the weaknesses from them.  
** **Increases: the srength, endurance, demon, Holy, Light, White magic, Dark magic and holy lightning magic.  
** **magic added: White dragon Reduce, Holy thunder and Holy Blade Arua.  
** **Weaknesses: it the cost of using this forbidden magic is a small part of Silver life force and if he goes over his limits for 5 minutes and then his forced out of the Longinus Slayer and his sacred gears seal itself back into the twice critical form and his body with be damaged to the point that he couldn't move that all.**

 **.**

 **House the white female Dragon called Ryoko. (Who Sealed in a different world).**

 **A White born out of Order and it a Western style dragon with 2 Lange feather like wings and a single horn on the end of her noise.**

 **Personally is claim and kindhearted, but will call out her host on mistakes when they make them.**

 **Silver relationship:**

 **Lyx: Father and crater.**

 **Hara Nightshade (formally Van Bloodrose/Satan.). : New mother and Guardian.**

 **Irina Shidou: best friend.**

 **Akeno Himejima: best friends**

 **Vali Lucifer: best Friend and Rival**


	10. Beautiful girl, New Dragon and Fun times

It Been 5 years since our Young Dragon started his plan and his friends was sent to the 3 great factions. A few have change for him, for one Hara and Lyx are now a marriage to each other, the two got married in Silver's 14 birthday with two of the Great factions coming over. Sirzech of the devil, Azazal and Baraqiel of the Fallen angels, and Touji was they priest at the wedding. The girls came back too, as Hara was they step in mother. Both Hara and Lyx are happy with each other.

Secondly was Silver Discovered his Devil bloodline and when he ask Hara about it, she told him about her time in the Great War and how she was a Demon Goddess who embodied the darkness of the world and she was one of the main reason why the Great War happened as she and the World God was always fighting against each other. 'Kind of like how the Heavenly dragons was, but time it by 100' as Hara said and will she was the being who killed both Ddriag and Albion as they kill God before she could. But she used the last of her powers to kill the main leader of the other three factions in her rage and fell. But thank to Lyx, Hara Soul was saved and given two options, ever she returned to her rest and never be remembered or she can the mother to his one of his children and revised as a Half Angel and Devil Hybrid. Silver was a little scarred for Hara after that, but Hara reminded him that he was her son and she would never hurt him, that alone was all he needed to love his mother.

Lastly was Ddriag and Silver relationship, Two have been fight for a good part of a year, before Silver Decided to try and find some common ground and it turned out that Ddriag and Silver had a few thing in common. Both love Dragon fruit, both like to fight and even more the two love Albion. Yes it turned out that Ddriag has been in love with Albion a long time before being trapped inside of the Boosted gear and he thought that fight Albion would get her attention, but it ended up with the two being killed by Hara. So Silver and Ddriag made a deal to work for two to work hard and get stronger.

And leaded up to now. It midnight and Silver sitting on a tree breath outside of a the fallen angel church, wearing a grey t-shirt with a plan black zip up hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black combat boots, also wearing a black mask that is shaped like a wolf. Silver has started to run thing in Kouh, like which business need help, crashing street gangs, supporting local middle and elementary schools and who be deploy in his Territory. The devils a aloud only two group in the area and that would be the Gremory and Sitri, other can come in but only for a limited amount of time or they are forceful removed. The Fallen angel have two group too. Azazal team and someone who Vali is hidding in the city, but Silver couldn't care less about them as Vali not with them. The angels... don't have anyone in the city as they been keeping their distance from the city all together or as Touji put it. 'We can risk the church finding out about Hara or they going to try and hunt her down and force her to return to heaven.' So Touji be the man who talk to Nightshade family and thing are running well of him.

[" **Partners**?"] A build up in power has started and Silver stood up and he smiled.

"Time to kill the leader of this rouge group." Silver was part of the Fallen angel/Devil kill team, which means he got use right to kill any rogue Devil or Fallen angel. 'Couldn't use my Slayer Critical as dad sealed it off until I meet it requirements.' Silver drop from his tree and walked over to the Church doors. 'You devils are going to die here!' Silver heared a male voice and he sighed. "I'm just going to kill and leave." Silver raised his feet and kick the door in sending it flying.

Silver could see the Gremory group.(you all know who and what they looked like, so I'm not going to say every little detail about them.) and the leade of this Rouge fallen angel group, was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes, His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora. Dohnaseek, was in a fight, but stopped and looked at Silver Confused. "Who are you?" Dohnaseek asked as Silver walked in.

"In the name of Azazal, I'm here to kill you Dohnaseek." Silver summoned his Boosted gear. 'Boost' "Your actions have gone against the agreement between the Nightshade and Fallen angel and attcking the devils was the last straw." Dohnaseek summoned a spear of light and got into a attack style.

"Your going to die to-" He was cut off as his head was literally deheaded. His head explode and Blood shoot everyone as his body fell to the floor.

"Weak." Silver looked to the Devil's, but more to the black hair beauty, Akeno Himejima. "I'm sorry, On behalf of the fallen angel, I apologise this group actions." Silver bow as Rias walked over to him.

"So are you a member of the Fallen angels?" She asked before Akeno spoke up.

"Thank you." Akeno said as Silver looked at and quickly looked away and began to walked out.

"I'm only here to kill the leader and that all. See you later." Silver deploys his Devils wing and flow off into the night sky leaving the devils behind, Unknown to the Devils that Akeno and Silver was both blushing. 'Shit she gotten way more beautiful.' Sivler was think and akeno was thinking. 'He gotten more powerful and his arua is so powerful.' Akeno was a little wet in her underwear, but both thinking of the same thing. 'We need to sleep together it been far to long.'

Rias looked at her Queen who was blushing like mad. "Akeno?" Akeno looked at her king. "Are you ok?" She asked and Akeno nodded.

"Just dealing with a little bit of a power drain that all." Akeno was Lying as her Dragon was regenerative her magic. "I'm shocked that the Red dragon emperor was ever here?" Akeno quickly changed the question.

Rias nodded, before turning back looked at a young blonde girl laying on the floor. "We should get her a good burial?" Rias siad as her group nodded, but not Akeno as she was hiding something. A set of rings they used to belong to the young girl, before the Fallen angels ripped them off from the gorilla soul.

'I know that i should return them, but I'm the only one who didn't have a sacred gear.' Akeno looked at the rest of the devils to that they are dealing with the young girl's body. 'Quickly.' Akeno imprinted the rings into her body and used her magic to hide it. 'Aww!' Akeno was about to scream as the Sacred gear give her a load of energy and her body was feeling different. "I'm going home Rias." Akeno said as Rias looked her oddly.

"Akeno are you not feeling well?" Ria asked Akeno nodded.

"Sorry, but I'm not good around Dragon." Akeno said shocking Rias. "My body started to feel weird even time I'm around one so I'm going on a head." Akeno said before teleporting away. Leaving a Confused rias, Koneko and Kiba.

"Ok Akeno has never told me that." Rias said before Koneko spoke up.

"I feel a some change inside of Akeno but i couldn't tell what." Rias looked at her rock, before her Knight spoke too.

"Same here, Akeno release a weird for a split second, before It disappear. All i can say it was holy." Kiba held his sword tightly. Rias was worried about her Queen.

'Akeno what are you hiding?' She asked herself, unknown to her that Silver was watching them from his house, using a magic circle.

"So Akeno take the Twilight healing ring?" Silver sighed to himself. "I guess I couldn't blame her for wanting them as Me, Vali and Irina have sacred gears." Look at his phone to see a image of the four of them that Hara and Lyx's wedding. "I should head to bed, as got school in morning." Silver said to himself before Ddriag spoke.

[" **You know that Akeno girl is going to take the chance to show off to you."]** Ddriag was Right as Silver nodded.

"I know that, but we have a mission." Silver looked at the coffee table in the living room to see white 8 pawns and a black Queen pieces. "This is going to hurt." He walked over to them and started to put them inside of himself. "In the name of Silver Nightshade, I give myself the position of Pawn and Queen." Pieces started to glow and started to dig into his chest, Silver fell to the fell to the floor with Blood was coming out from his mouth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Silver said as his body was in so much pain, but after a few minutes of pain. It stopped and Silver was breathing heavily as he laid his back on the floor as he smiled. "Ok one back." Silver pulled out a Playing card with the joker on it. "Mum going to kill me for taking this." Silver that inputted the card into himself, only this time is was not as bad and it was quickly done.

Once Silver was done, Hara walked into the room and she could see her son was on the floor and blood on his shirt. "Silver are you?!" She rushed in and could see that his power was different and she sighed as her son smiled. "You used the evil pieces and my joker card?" Hara asked as she helped Silver off the floor and into a seat, before he nodded.

"I need to keep my identity a secret so using them was needed." Silver said as he started to manage his Lifefrom. 'The pawns are to be used for Ddriag power, The Queen is to use for my devil power and the Joker to be used for my Angel powers.'

[ **'Silver**.'] Ddriag sounded like he was considered about something. [' **I'm ejected the pawn**.'] Ddriag said as 7 of the 8 pawns dropped out of Silver chest and he was confused.

"Ddriag?" Silver was Confused.

[ **'My Power are covered by the Queen and Joker alone, but the pawn was ripping your body apart so I'm ejected 7 for them and Fused the last pawn with the Queen. so you should have the overall power of the queen and promote to even other piece.']** Silver smiled and nodded.

"Thanks man." Silver relaxed in the chair he was on as Hara shook her and headed to the kitchen.

"So Silver?" Hara started to cook some food. "How was today job?" She asked and Silver nodded.

"The same as normal, take off the leader for the group and run into Ria's Group." That got Hara attention.

"How Akeno doing?" She asked and Silver looked at her.

"She gotten a lot more prettier than last time and she got her hand on a sacred gear." Hara's eyes widened as she looked at her son.

"She take a Sacred gear?" She asked only of Silver tried to get up and started to walked to the door. "Silver?" Hara called him, but Silver didn't reply as he was already gone. Hara was confused. "Silver happened?" Asked herself before continuing on with her dinner and she smiled. 'Guess me and Lyx can eat together?' this made her giggled.

Meanwhile with Silver who managed to get to his room, before falling onto his bed. Silver was having a hard time dealing with a few problems one being was his first at school was coming up and his body was in recovery mode. "Ddriag could you use my magic to heal the damage please, I'm going to sleep." Silver closed his eyes as his partner nodded.

 **["You got it partner."]** Ddriag said as Silver fell asleep and Ddriag sighed. **["that was close."]** Ddriag was making modifications to Silver body without him knowing about it, as Ddriag was slowly increased Silver Dragon growth rate. **['ok that should do it? His dragon form should growth nicely for him.']** Ddriag turned in from himself started to fall asleep himself.

As the two Dragons sleeps in the dark room with the light of the moon lighting up the room. Silver's body started to more on it own as he turned to the side, only to move the bed sheets as he started to hug them, leaving his back side of his body uncovered. His back was open to the air, his leg, his right arm his dragon wings and his lastly his Tail which started to swing from side to side. (Not thing bad could happen for it Right? Oh will he got to deal with it now.)

 **And done. I'm going to leave then for now and pick up the next morning. Leave a Fav, Follow or Review if you want.**

 **Silver out.**


	11. New school, new ghoul and new life

Will Silver day was one big mess after finding he grow a dragon tail in just one night. Lyx was Confused with this as Silver was growing too fast and his tail was supposed to start growing once he turned 19, but Silver didn't really care about his tail or growth as it easier for him to use to it and train at a earlier age and Silver had learnt how to use his tail pretty fast.

But as of right now Silver Nightshade, the White dragon king was now facing his biggest problem to date. School. Yes school, Silver didn't like that he was starting school for the first time in his life here and he didn't want to ever. He sighed as he was at the front gates and thinking to himself. 'Vali, you said that you was going to send your pawn a head to back me up.' Silver though before his battle instincts kicked in and his quickly turned around with a side kick aimed at the person who was behind him head.

Silver could see a an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips and wearing a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. She looked like she just pissed herself. "Who are you?" Silver asked as the girl looked at him.

"I'm Raynare pawn of Vali Lucifer. I was sented here to assist a Silver Nightshade?" She said as Silver removed his leg from her.

"I'm Silver." He said before Raynare bowed. "Why are you bowing to me?" He asked as Raynare was shocked.

"Your Silver Nightshade, my master spoke highly of you and..." Raynare blushed. "Your my master's Boyfriend right?" Silver realised what was going on.

"She do it again." Silver looked at Raynare with a smile. "Come on Raynare, You can drop the formalities with me." Silver turned around and walked to the school, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You coming or what?" Raynare nodded before following Silver into the School grounds. one on the ground everyone was looking.

'Who are they?'

'I don't know, but dam look at tit on her?' Boy was pretty rude.

'who the hot boy with the beauty girl'

'I think that Silver Nightshade, heir to the Nightshade family.'

'You may the big family that take over city a few years ago?' Silver looked at the girls and smiled. It made them blushed like a storm, only of Raynare to pouted and pull Silver ear.

"Aww aww, Ray? What going on?" Silver said as Raynare looked at him.

"As your assistant, it my job to stop you from cheating on Lady Vali." Raynare said before Silver helded his ear and sighed.

"An self claim Angel." Silver got into Raynare face with a grin on his face and Raynare blushed. "Your pretty impure." Silver pull away from her and continued on walking but not before shouted. "I wouldn't ever think of cheating on my Girlfriends." Raynare smiled before nodding and rushed over to him.

Everyone looked at the two supernatural angels walking together, like nothing happened. Silver moved his eye to the left and spotted a full group of devils. 'I'm going to FUCKING hate it here.'

 **['Stop shouting!']** Ddriag shouted as Silver as he grin.

'Sorry' Silver apologies to his dragon friend.

Break.

School finally ended. Silver and Raynare are in the classroom together and lucky for him. Raynare told everyone that she was a member of the Nightshade and she working as Silver Assistant with day to day work and she was pretty popular with the class, Silver on the other hand was liked by the girls but that was stopped after he said he was taken and that leaded to the girls leaving him alone.

Right now Silver was walking around a wooded forest on the school ground and releasing his angel/devil Arua trying to get Ria and her group attention. He only needed to wait a few minutes. "You there?" Silver turned around to find pissed off Rias and smiling Akeno stood there. "Who are you and why are you here?" Rias asked as Silver smiled and released his angel wings.

"Well I'm here for a education and to see you Priecess Rias Gremory." Silver Bowed. "I'm Silver Nightshade, Pawn of Vali Nightshade." Silver released his devil wing too, Silver had one set of pure white Angel and a set of sharp devils.

"I see, so why are you here?" She asked as Silver looked at Akeno who smiled happily and rias turned to her 'best' friends. "Akeno?"

"My my. You changed a lot over the last few years?" Akeno said and Silver smiled and shook his head.

"What can i say." Silver disappeared from his spot.

"Were he going?" Rias panic only to hear the sound of someone rushing at high speed. She looked at her right to see akeno had disappeared too and then she could see spark in the air. 'The two are fighting.' Both Akeno and Silver was using the knight speed to attack each other.

"Come on, 'Miss lighting.'" Silver was teasing akeno as her hand was full of electronics. "If you win? You can take my heart like you always wanted too." Akeno Power to Increased.

"Oh it ok now." Both angels started to sent lighting that each other. Rias watched with widened.

'Akneo one of the most powerful lighting user in the underworld and his boy making her ever attack.'

 **"DRAGON LINGHTING!" "HOLY THUNDER!"** Akeno and Silver shouted a akeno formed a lighting Eastern Dragons around her left hand with her dragon seal started to glow. Silver had lighting around his Left hand too with his black dragon seal glowing. The two smiled evilly at each other before.

"HHAHAHA!" The two angel burst out laughing, this shocked Rias as she was confused about what was going on.

"OH man." Silver was crying tears of joy. "Use our lightening in a place with no barriers." Silver joked as he and Akneo returned to normal. "It been to long, My fallen queen." Akeno rushed over and hugged Silver as he hugged her back.

"My Dragon king." Akeno Said was her fear was buried into Silver chest. Rias watched what was going on and her mind was in overdrive.

"Can one of you expected to me what going on?" Rias asked as the angels looked at her.

"Oh my." Akeno said before looking at her 'king' "This is Silver Nightshade, His a good friend of mine and he happened to be the next head of the Nightshade clan." Akeno Said as Silver nodded.

"Thank you of taking care of my Fallen Queen." Silver as Akeno blushed at her nickname.

Ria got a idea of the two relationship. "So you two are childhood friends?" She asked and The two nodded. "Ok that make more sense." Ria nodded and noticed that both Silver and Akneo had the same mark on their hands. "A dragon mark?" she said as both angels looked their mark and there tried to hide them as they blushed. "This that a type of clan make or something?" Rias asked as Silver nodded.

"Akeno is part of my family." Silver said before Raynare started shouted.

"LORD SILVER!" The three turned around to see Raynare with her hand on her hips. "I been looking for you." She walked over to Silver and pointed in his face. "You shouldn't be talking to other girls other then lady Vali." Raynare was playing the good pawn, but Akneo was getting a bit piss with this fallen angel.

"I would like to step away from my dragon king please." Akeno release her arua and everyone looked at her. Silver knew a few thing about akeno and one is not to piss her off, in the Nightshade clan children, Akeno is ranked second strongest in the magic area behind Vali think to her inborn ability with Light/Holy Magic, Lightning Magic and also Dragon Slayer Magic thank to Hara teaching her how to use it. Akeno was starting to a little shocky this made Raynare back off.

Silver sighed and slapped Akeno on the back of the head. "Akeno if you attack one of Vali pawn then we going to have a problem." Silver looked at Raynare. "Ray next time you try and tell me what to do, i will not stop Akneo from having her fun."

Raynare looked at silver before protesting. "Lord Silver with respect i just-" Silver cut her off.

" **RAYNARE!"** Silver lost his cool and roared at the young pawn making her shake on the spot. **"You will learn your place."** Rias and Akeno was shocked. Rias become Silver was pretty calm with her until now and Akeno was shocked because Silver almost never loses his cool, but once he does his arua can make a high class being fear him. **"You maybe Vali pawn and my assistant, but my private life has nothing to do with you."** Raynare fell to the ground as her legs give way. **"Do i make myself clear."** She nodded slowly and Silver started to calm down. "I'm going home." Silver looked at Rias and Akeno. "See you two tomorrow." And with that Silver walked away leaving the girls behind.

Akeno looked at Raynare who was still scared to move. "Now you know how not to piss of my dragon king." Raynare looked at Akeno who was grinning and walked off. Rias followed her Queen.

Raynare then held her head and started to panic. "Lady Vali was not kidding about him being this powerful." She said as she just sit there alone.

Break.

It been around 2 hours since silver was on the school ground and well it was dark outside as Silver walked through the park with the street lights shining down on the path, it quiet with only the sound of cars in the distance. Silver was walking down the path with the song Unravel in his headphones. He was completely obvious to everything around him as the music was pretty loud and he don't know that someone was following him. Wearing an long coat jacket, with a black set hot pants with tight red leggings running up they leg and end just below the hot pants, but the most important factor was the mask. It was a white rabbit mask.

This person changed that Silver. "Food." They said as run at Silver who simply side them. "What?" Silver look at them in the cover of his eyes.

"You need to learn how control your arua." Silver said before trying to kick his attacker, but they jumped out of the way and landed on the ground with they legs apart and left hand on the ground. "I see." Silver removed his headphones and drop his school bag. "You wanted at fight?" Silver's tail started to grow out from his underhalf and he got into a boxer stands and started to punch the air. "Come at me." Silver said as the attacker disappeared. "A speed type?" Silver duck as a feet appeared from behind him. Silver then tried to kick the attacker as he shoot both of his feet into the air as he was hand standing.

He just missed the attacker by an inche. "Your a tough one." Silver eyes widened as he could smell blood, he looked at his left arm to see that uniform was ripped and a chunk of his flush with missing. He looked at his attacker to see a red mist coming from their back and mark eyes started to glow red. "It time for you to die." It was a hard of Silver to understand the voice, but he was going with the idea of this person to be a woman on the high and tone of voice.

['Silver be careful, that person is an-'] Before Ddriag could finish, a two bright flame like wings came from the attacker, their left side was langer then their right side. ['ghoul.']

"Ghoul?" Silver said before the attacker shoot hundreds of blood like crystal from their wings at Silver who covered his face and his uniform was getting ripped.

"Why are you not die yet?" The attacker yelled as Silver looked at look and decided to end this. His mouth open and white flame appeared.

 **"HOLY DRAGOM FLAME"** Silver shot out flame from his mouth that not only destroy the blood crystal but also hit the attacker. Silver stood up straight as his attacker was looked a little weak. "So are you going explain to me why you attack me or I'm going to have to kill you?" Silver asked as the attacker looked at him.

They mask was burned and clothes too. "I need to eat before i die from hunge-" They was about to fall over, but they stopped themselves from falling but their mask with a wig also. Revealing a young girl who looked to be in high school, she had dark purple colour hair cut into a bob and long bangs that reach her chin and covering the right side of her face. Her eyes are black and red with red veins leading to the side. She very pretty. "I need to eat." She said before Silver walking over to her and she looked at him. "Your going to kill me?" She asked as Silver shook his head and rolled up His uniform sleeves.

He offered his right arm to the girl. "Eat." Silver said as the girl looked at him. "You need to feed right?" She nodded. "Then eat some of my arm and i will get you some more food once we get back to my home." The girl looked at Silver again as he nodded and before he knew it. The girl was biting into his arm. "Aww." Silver growled a little but dealt with the pain. He smiled as he looked at her eating his arm. "You can have the whole thing." The girl stopped for a minute and looked at Silver.

"Why are you helping me?" Silver looked at her confused. "I tried to kill you." She said as Silver smiled growth bigger before his angels wing come out and her eyes widened.

"I'm angel and it my job to help people." Silver said as the girl looked at his arm to find it was healing itself up. "Also my body heals up pretty fast." 'Thank Ddriag.' Ddriag started to boost Silver healing abilities.

['i got your back.'] Ddriag said before the girl continued to eat, but this time she was eating little bits and then stopped.

"I'm done." She said as she had blood on her around her mouth. Silver chuckled before he started to clean her mouth. "Hi!?" She complained as Silver continued.

"Come on, i have too." Silver said before moving his hand away from her and he got a good look at her and find her eyes are not red and black, but a light purple colour. "Umm. Pretty eyes." She looked at Silver in shock. Silver stood up. "Come on."

Silver and the girl started to head out, Silver kept the girl in his stight as he don't trust her fully. 'Ddriag, the wing she has?'

['The Ukaku feathers, it one of four Satan's Gears. A very dangerous sacred gear that increases the users Speed at the cost of stamina.'] Ddriag sounded worried

'What about her eating human flush.' Silver asked and Ddriag sighed.

['that would be the ghoul.'] Ddriag said and i was confused. ['their a sub race of vampire. A very dangerous race who can only survive by eating human or human like races this alone forced the other races to hunt them Down to the point that most ghoul are classed as extinct, but that was over 1000 years ago.'] Silver looked at the purple half girl who walking at his side trying to acted like a normal person.

"So when you are going to tell me, your name?" The girl looked at Silver was he looked her in the eyes.

"Touka Kirishima." She said as Silver nodded.

"Silver Nightshade." Silver grin at Touka and she grin back at him. "Your in my care unit we find a good place for you to live in." Touka was Confused. "I know that your a ghoul-" Touka stopped and her eyes widened. "And I'm betting that your the last of your kind right?" She nodded as Silver turned to face her.

"How do you know?" She asked as Silver summoned his Boosted gear. "That the boosted gear? So your the red dragon emperor?" Silver nodded to Touka as she smiled a little. "I'm sorry for attacking you." Touka apologise for her actions and Silver chuckled. "Hey!" She shouted as Silver started to laugh.

"Come on, Touka you don't needed to be sorry because if i was in your shoes then i would have done the same." Silver then pointed to his back. "But once we get to my house, I'm taking a look at your sacred gear." Silver said and Touka nodded.

"I can live with that." She said before silver phone started to ring. He pulled it out and looekd at Touka who nodded.

"Hello?" Silver said as a female voice could be heard from on the other side.

'Silver, is Hara.' It was Hara on the other side. 'I'm just calling because I am going to be going to the throne of heaven for a few weeks to help lyxy out, so you have the house to yourself.' Silver smiled before telling Hara what happened in the last few minutes.

"Mum, do you know about the Satan gears?" Silver asked and Hara sounded shocked.

'How did you know about my sacred gears?' She asked as Silver looked at Touka with a smile.

"Because i think i find one of the users."

'I well wait until you come home.' Hara ended the call. Silver put his phone away.

"Who was that?" Touka asked.

"My mother." Silver sighed. "Look Touka I'm going to be honest with you before you started to think of me in different ways, but my family is a different hostel to new people who they don't know so please let try and keep your ghoul side a secret for now." Touka nodded and Silver smiled. "That a girl." Silver opened a magic gate and the two stepped in.

That night was most peaceful. Silver explained to Hara what happened to Touka. Saying he heared her in the park and once he went to going and help Touka. Her body was in hungrier mode and that lead to Touka feeding off Silver arm, but Touka told Hara that she was a ghoul and had not eaten in over 3 mouth and she was looking for a dead body to eat, but before she could find one Silver showed up and her body ended up moving on it own.

Hara took everything in before deciding that Touka will be living with Silver until Hara could find more comfortable place for Touka to live. Silver said he wanted her to stay here full time as she was the last of her kind and Touka Ukaku feather could be very powerful and useful to him. Hara couldn't fight With Silver as one way or another he got his ways.

So Touka was the newest member of the Nightshade family and she take over only guest room for now. Hara made one rule for to follow and that was to tell Silver when she needed to feed as he was willing to let her eat him and thanked to his fast healing. Touka would have a good food source for a long time, but other that Touka would help around the house and even started to look for a part time job and pay broad of her staying there.

Hara dislike the idea of letting Silver with someone unknown to her but she was needed in throne of haven. So only Touka and Silver alone inside of the house.

Silver was reading a book on the living sofa wearing a black vest and Gary short, Touka was in the bath and started to clean herself off from all the mug and blood covering her. "Amm... Silver?" Silver looked from his book to living door to Touka in a set of pink pyjamas with little rabbit on them, she was Drying her hair and blushing a little. "I'm ok to really be living here?" She asked and Silver sighed.

"Touka." He placed his book down. "I'm not going to throw you out of attack me." Silver was smiling. "I'm help people like you not because I'm angel but because i wanted too. three of my closest friends are people who i helped and we been together ever since." Silver stood up and walked over to Touka. "Your a part of the family now, so know that you can ask for help." He smiled and Touka smiled back. "Come on, let get some sleep, we both got school in the morning and I don't want to deal with Raynare." Touka was Confused.

"Raynare?" She asked and Silver nodded as he walked up the stairs and Touka followed.

"A pain in my ass." Silver reached his room and pointed to the door that was two doors away from his. "Your room." Touka looked. "If you need anything come and wake me up." Silver opened his door. "Have a good night." Silver smile as Touka and walked over to Her new room. Silver watched her. 'I hope you can open up to me soon.' Silver walked into his room once Touka was safe and sound. The night was calm and everything was normal in the world.

"Silver?" Akeno teleported into Silver's room as he was a sleep. "He a sleep." She walked over and got in with him. "Good night." She said as Silver moved in his sleep and hugged Akeno. 'I needed this.' Akeno through as she fell asleep herself.

 **And done. Touka of Tokyo Ghoul will be replacing Aria as she dead now And i wanted Touka to be in this story.**

 **Information** **. This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Nightshade.**

 **Age: 17**

 **Race: human/Angel/Devil/Null Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Snow White with gray highlight short wild hair**

 **Eyes: Blues.**

 **High 6'1ft high.**

 **Devil rank: High class.**

 **Fallen angel rank:** **Cadre**

 **Abilities:**

 **Holy dragon breath. Being a Angel and Dragon Hybrid.  
Blood Dragon Breath. Being a Devil and Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Natural-born holy sword wielder  
Natural-Born Demon Sword Wielder**

 **'The Order seeds' this power this still underknow, but it has been a awaken.**

 **'Order seeds abilities'  
Order's Voice: About to control a person by using this ability, but this can only be used if Silver is in danger and can only be used ones a mouth.  
Order's Arua: A Arua that if used can make people around Silver and who marked by him more powerful as their power are Double.  
Order's Control: Silver is able to control the world his is in and do what he wants, but Lyx limit is ability and so Silver can only control thing like the weather and who can teleport to him. **

**Scared Gear/Equipment**

 **Holy sword Joyeuse Abilities are possessing sharpness and destructive powers that equal to the true Excalibur and Durandal.**

 **dragon slayer Ascalon. Abilities are to slay dragon and hold holy powers.  
**

 **'Boosted Gear.' Middle tier Longinus.**

 **'Boost: Double ever 10 seconds.**

 **'** **Explosion** : **Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time.**

 **Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects.**

 **Welsh Dragon Slater Balance Breaker.  
** **Increased in Strength and Endurance.  
** **Overcharge Booster X 10 to Silver base power.  
** **Also inhabitants some power from Ddriag and his Devil/Dragon God bloodline:  
** **Demonic Dragon roar: A loud Raor that ripper Magic  
** **Penetrate: One of Ddraig's original abilities. Allows Silver's attacks to bypass defensive abilities.  
** **Dragon Slayer claws: Sharp Claws that can injury or kill a god and Ultimate-beings.  
** **Weaknesses: Tax high on both physically and Magicly.**

 **.**

 **'Slayer Critical' High class Longinus (Sealed)**

 **'the Double user power for 2 minutes**

 **'Slayer Shield: able to block middle level magic attack until his limits it reached.**

 **'heavenly dragon Resistance'**

 **.**

 **Slayer modes: Silver can change his slayer form from the bond at his as formed.  
** **Bond with Akeno.  
** **Fallen angel slayer add a set of Fallen angel wings adding more speed.  
** **Increased the light magic, dark magic attacks.  
** **Holy lightning base attacks: Holy thunder this Silver own type of Holy lightning thanks to Akeno blood line.  
** **Weaknesses: holy sword, demon magic and Angel holy magic.**

 **.**

 **Bond with Vali.  
** **Lucifer devil Slayer add a set of Bat Devil wing adding more magic Resistance.  
** **Increased in strength, endurance, demon magic.  
** **White dragon Reduce: reducing the existence of all living beings with each hit leaded. Thanks to Vali being the White Dragon Empress  
** **Weaknesses: holy and light base attack and anti dragon attack and magic.**

 **.**

 **Bond with Irina  
** **Holy Sword Slayer, no wing was added more holy power.  
** **Increased in holy, light and white magic.  
** **Holy blade Arua: Increased in Holy sword effects and weakness devil close by.  
** **Weaknesses: can't use dark magic or can't fly**

 **.**

 **Vanishing** **Dragon Slayer Bala** **nce Breaker. Grey Suit of Scale mail. (Grey Vision of Vali Scale mail.)  
Increased in Speed and Defend.  
Also inhabitants some powers from Albion and his Angel/Dragon god bloodline:  
Half Dimension: Halves size of objects and living being life force and powers.  
** **Divine: Halve his opponent power.  
Holy Vanish Dragon flame: breathe a Holy fire that also halve the people who it hit powers.  
Dragon Slayer claws: Sharp Claws that can injury or kill a god and Ultimate-beings.  
Weaknesses: Tax high on both physically and Magicly.**

 **.  
Longinus Slayer or God Slayer mode. (Juggernaut Drive)  
Now with a new Dragon mode. (A White vision of Issei Juggernaut Drive)  
** **Overcharged Silver base power by 2 and doubles every 20 seconds.  
** **take the strongest part of the Holy sword, Lucifer Devil and Fallen Angel slayers and remove the weaknesses from them.  
** **Increases: the srength, endurance, demon, Holy, Light, White magic, Dark magic and holy lightning magic.  
** **magic added: White dragon Reduce, Holy thunder and Holy Blade Arua.  
** **Weaknesses: it the cost of using this forbidden magic is a small part of Silver life force and if he goes over his limits for 5 minutes and then his forced out of the Longinus Slayer and his sacred gears seal itself back into the twice critical form and his body with be damaged to the point that he couldn't move that all.**

 **.**

 **House the white female Dragon called Ryoko. (Who Sealed in a different world).**

 **A White born out of Order and it a Western style dragon with 2 Lange feather like wings and a single horn on the end of her noise.**

 **Personally is claim and kindhearted, but will call out her host on mistakes when they make them.**

 **Silver relationship:**

 **Lyx: Father and crater.**

 **Hara Nightshade (formally Van Bloodrose/Satan.). : New mother and Guardian.**

 **Irina Shidou: best friend.**

 **Akeno Himejima: best friends**

 **Vali Lucifer: best Friend and Rival.**

 **Raynare: kind of friend?**

 **Touka Kirishima: Friend and homemate.**

 **Silver Nightshade brave saint/peerage. (His group is a mix of** **brave saint cards and evil pieces.)**

 **King:** **Silver Nightshade**

 **Queen: unused.**

 **Rook x2: unused.**

 **Bishop x2: unused**

 **Knight x2 : Touka Kirishima.**

 **Ace card: Irina Shidou**

 **Joker: unused**

 **.**

 **Vali Lucifer peerage:**

 **King: Vali Lucifer**

 **Queen: Silver Nightshade (hidden as pawn)**

 **Rook x2: unused.**

 **Bishop:** **Kuroka**

 **Bishop:** **Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Knight x2: Arthur Pendragon.**

 **Pawn x3: Raynare**

 **Pawn X5: unused**


	12. Day 2 and more problems

POV Silver.

My body was heavy. 'What?' I thought as I opened my eyes only to find black hair in my face. 'Who?' I looked at my right side to find a beautiful sleeping woman in my bed and chest. "Akeno?" I said as she started to move in her sleep and started to awaken and looked me sleepy.

This forced me to blush, as she raise up and she is completely naked. 'Akeno tit are fucking big now.' I thought before i heard Akeno chuckle and i looked at her face to see she is smiling. "Like what you see?" Akeno asked as i gulped and nodded to her and she giggled. "My my, what I'm going to be with a little pervert dragon like you?" She was using her right index finger to make little circle on my chest.

I started to felt a little uncomfortable but happy that the same time. "Akeno." My breath was getting pretty heavy. "Please."

"Oh please what?" Akeno smiled turned a little pervy. "You wanted me to continue or?" She started to rud a area that should be rug. "Do you wanted me back here?" I couldn't take it anymore. As used my speed to surprise Akeno, I grabbed her left arm and flipped the two over and we switch places, with me one top and she just laid there completely open. "Oh."

I looked at her in the face as my breathing was pretty heavy still. "Akeno?" I called her name as she looked at me. "Please stop." Akeno eyes widened. "I don't want to be used for someone else pleasure, if I'm going to feel uncomfortable about." I used my right hand to grab the bed sheets and covered Akeno up. "You should take care of yourself better, because one day i may not be able to hold myself back." Akeno smiled and i was confused as she pulled me into a hug and i could feel her chest.

"I'm sorry." Akeno whisper into my ear. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." I smiled before warping my arms around her.

"I'm sorry too." I fell to the side and laid down next to akeno as we both looked at each other before chuckling at each other. "We are hopeless." I said and Akeno nodded.

"We are still young." Her word couldn't be more truer. "Hi Silver?" She called to me and i looked at her. "If i said that i missed you and i said i love you would you return them?" She asked as i nodded and pulled her into closer.

"I well always love you, Akeno and no one going to change that." I kissed her forehead. "You will always be my Fallen angel." She smiled at that and nodded.

"Thank you, i needed to heared that." Akeno Said as she buried her Head into my chest and this made me happy.

"Ham!" We both heared someone coughing at us as we looked at the door to see Touka who hair was a little messy and both hands on her hips. "I see your doing fine this morning." She said wth a serious face. "I will be down stairs and wait for the two of you to get ready." And with that Touka walked off.

"Silver who was that?" Akneo asked as i smiled.

"Oh I forgot that Touka was even here for a minute. She someone who we take in yesterday without going into her personal life. Touka hold a very dangerous Sacred Gear that believe it or not mother made years ago." I said ands Akeno was a little shocked.

"That crazy, Mum making a sacred gear." Akneo laugh at this, before we both got out of bed and started to get dressed. "Oh right. Silver guess what i got?" Akeno Said as i was looking at the door to give Akneo some privacy.

"Twilight healing?" I said before looked at her over my shoulder and i could see akeno wearing only a black bra and her school skirt uniform on and her face was in complete shock.

"How?" She asked as i sighed.

"Because i can tell." I said as I finally finished putting my blazer on. "I been a sacred gear user for a longer time then you and our marks tell us if something changed in our partners." I pointed to my black dragon. "Also I'm a little disappointed with you taking the Twilight healing from that young girl, but I'm not going to hold it against you." I smiled at her. "Because I plan on helping her pass off into heaven as her life was full of sadness." I held out my hand as a little white flame appeared. "I don't want her soul to leave this world just yet. As i wanted to find her a real place to rest." As i said that, i looekd at soul flame. 'I'm going sented you to place where you can lay to rest in peace.' Soul flame disappeared from my hand. "Rest in peace." I said before looking at akeno. "Sorry, but it my angel side kick in for a second." Akeno looked to be smiling as she finished putting on her clothes.

Once we was fully dressed and ready to go, we started to head down stairs and stopped by the living room to find Touka fully dressed in her uniform that actually suited her figure pretty well. "Take you long enough." Touka was sat on one of the dinners chair and looking at us.

"Sorry." I apologise to her and she smiled. Akeno looked at the two of us confused.

"I am missing something here?" She asked as me and Touka looked at each other and then back at her.

"No, Touka a ghoul who we looking after and we both on friendly terms." I smiled as Touka looked at me and until tell something was wrong. "You hunger?" I asked and Touka nodded. "Ok get me a minute to make Akeno something and then I will let you take my arm again." I said before walking into the kitchen and magically summon a plan white apron on. "Ok let a make some food." I said before i started to do some cooking.

Break.

Well this morning was a little bit more fun than normal as Akeno and Touka are pretty much friends that this point, but are still little bit distance from each other, Oh well that will fix itself with time. The fun thing was when Touka started to eat my arm Akeno was in shocked and tried to holy dragon lightning Touka ass, but after I explained that Touka was a ghoul and they needed to eat flesh as that one of they only food sources, the other being coffee, blood, and untouch animal meat. Flesh is the easiest to get and the best one to use as Touka only needs a little to last a few days, but I told Touka that she can have a bit each day to help keep her strength up and to help with her Ukaku feathers as drains her stamina like Hell.

Right now the three of us are walking to school together full of energy, but the only thing i was disliking was Akeno hugging my right arm. "Akeno can you please let go of me." I was embarrassed and Akeno was just giggling at my pain.

"Nope, i got to show everyone that you are mine." Akeno Said as i looked away from her and turned to face Touka who was grinning.

"liking it in Paradise?" She asked and i sighed.

"No." I looked at her more normally. "Touka you remember the cover story we made right?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm your cousin from a branch family and i come over to life your family as mine are going through some problems." She said and i nodded. "I'm not dumb." I chuckled.

"Just wanted to check." I said before stopping and the girls stopped too before looking at me.

"Akeno, why are holding that pawn arm?" We all turned around and looked behind ourselves to find Ria stood there was a pissed off face. "You should have reported to me where you was last night." Rias looked at my Akeno before looking at me. "And you. You should have told m-" i cut her off.

"Sorry, but I don't answer to you Gremory." I said before my arua got released a little. "And I don't like you talking to my mate like you own her." Rias raised a eyebrow at us.

"Well Akeno is a member of my household and she my strongest piece, so i would like you to return her." Rias started to glow a crimson red as i sighed.

 **"** **Power suppression."** I said and her power completely disappeared. This left Rias and Touka in Confused way, but not Akeno as she seen this before.

"My magic?" Rias said as she looked at her hands. "What did you do?" She looked at me as i smiled.

"One of my family abilities let us suppress a person magic to zero and they need to wait a full 24 hour before they can use magic again." I walked over to Rias after getting out from Akeno grip. "Also Akeno a member of my family first and the Gremory second, so you ever try to punish her for being with me then you can your brother that the alliance between the Nightshade and Devil is over and to get ready for a completely devil purge." Rias eyes widened as i spoke to her. "I'm not one to bend over, so you should listen to my warning because I'm only going to tell you once." I walked away from her. "Now we never speak for this again. Do i make myself clear?" I asked Rias and she nodded. "Good. Akeno, Touka let go." I order and the two followed.

Once we got down the street Akeno spoke. "Silver was that truth? That you would purge the devils over me?" She asked and i nodded.

"If I don't then Great Red would." I said and Akeno realise that i was protesting the devils at the same time.

"I forgot how overprotective Big brother Red was." Akeno Said as Touka was confusing.

"Who this Great Red person?" Touka asked as i looked at her.

"Great Red or also known as the True Red Dragon Emperor and True Dragon God." I said and Touka was shocked. "He also my big brother."

"Wait so your a Dragon god too?" Touka asked as I chuckled.

"No i am not. At least not at this moment in time." I said before Akeno joined in.

"Silver, a Demi-dragon-god right now as his power are still growing." Akeno Said and i nodded. "As one of his priestess, we kind of have to keep him in line." She said and i was confused about this, but before i could spoke Touka beat me too it.

"Priestess?" She asked and Akeno nodded.

"Silver mum or Hara This a Goddess of the angels and Devil and his dad is a very powerful dragon who happens to be the father of all the god dragons." Akeno smiled at me. "Hara told me and two over people to help Silver and be getten immortality to live with him forever." This was news to me.

"That the fuck." My angry was raging. "I'm going to throne of heaven rig-" Akeno cut me off.

"Silver me, vali and Irina asked for it a long time ago." I looked at her. "It was the day we got back from Albion nest." She said and I realised what was going on. "You see?" I nodded. "Good." She said before grabbing my arm again. "Now Let go." Akeno Said and as me and Touka nodded and we rushed to school.

Break.

Class. And oh my fuck Lyx i hated it right now. Everyone was talking about how I'm dating akeno and how Touka is one of the most pretty girls in class. The girls of the class are all over Touka and Raynare right now and i have to deal with two males of the class. Matsuda and Motoham. The two are the most perverted people in the school.

"So how did someone like you lead a hot date with one of the Two Great Ladies?" Motohama asked as his friend looked to be pissed off as high hell and i sighed.

"Akeno and i growth up together since we was 5 and lived to together until 14 before her family moved away and we kept in touch until we meet again a few months ago." I said as my head was laying on my desk. 'Wish the other was here right now.' I thought before Matsuda slammed my desk. "Hi fucker can you please clam the fuck down." I shout as the monk was mad.

"How come all the good stuff happened to everyone but us." He started crying and i felt a little guilty.

"Sorry man, but me and Akneo how a long history together and a lot happened to us in the past." I said before the two boys and some of the other of my other classmates looked at me.

"Wait you mean something bad?" A pink hair girl asked but i said Nothing before looking away. "Oh I'm sorry." She apologised as i stooded up. "Nightshade?"

"I'm going to skip next class." I said before putting my hand in my pockets and walked to the door, but before i heared someone run up to me and i turned around to find Touka. "What up?" I asked before she give me a quick hug. "Touka?"

"Be careful." She said as i smiled and nodded to her. "Good because we are going to eat lunch together." I laughed.

"You got it." I said before looked at Raynare. "Ray, are you going to be joining us?" I asked and she nodded. "Good." I walked out and headed down the hall. 'Ddriag?' I called to my partner.

['what wrong?'] he replied.

'Can i talk with you for a little bit, i got a few things i would like to talk about?' I rarely ask for thing form Ddriag and he know this, but i could tell he was happy.

['I'm more than welcome to help you with your problems'] i smiled as i reached the roof and sit down with my back after the wall.

'It just with this whole dragon business. I'm a Dragon, but I don't wanted to be a Dragon god.' I said as Ddriag growled.

['I see, you think the power of the dragon god will turn your friends against or use you for they own gain.'] i nodded. ['Well at this moment in time your power alone without the sacred gears you have. Your ranked just below a dragon king and just above the higher class of dragon.'] i was a little shocked about my own powers. ['i have an ideal but it would mean that you would have to give me something in return.'] Ddriag said and he got my attention.

'What?' I asked as Ddriag sighed.

['We going and find the king Tiamat.'] I remembered that name after Ddriag told me about his past and if I'm remembering this correctly Tiamat is Albion little sister or something like that.

'You wanted me to go and find Tiamat right?' I asked and Ddriag nodded. 'She going to kill me, because you said that she been hunting down all your past hosts and your last one pissed her off so bad, now she in kill on sight mode.' I was in a panic as Tiamat is the strong dragon king and her powers are just below Ddriag's raw power. I was truly scared of her. 'Ddriag you have to teach me the Juggernaut drive chant because if i die then your soul will be-' he cut me off.

['my soul will go to the next host and the next one after them it my curse to bear.'] Ddriag sounded sad and i felt anger.

'Ddriag I'm sorry for what I'm going to do.' I said as started to access my slayer gear.

['SILVER STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'] Ddriag shouted as i smiled and continued to do what i was doing.

I was trying to fuse both my left Slayer Critical and the boosted gear in one more power sacred gear. The boosted gear appeared on my left hand and i started to focus more for my magic into the two. "Come on and obey my command." I said as the boosted gear glowed brightly.

pov 3th. Throne of heaven.

Lyx and Hara was relaxing together on lyx's throne as Hara was sit on Lyx lap and hugging his neck and Lyx was hugging her back and keeping a eye on his worlds. The two are happy together and enjoy each other company, but this was close short after a lange Power rip through the throne of heaven, lyx's eyes widened. "Silver!" He shout as he opened a mirror portal to see how his son was doing as lyx and Hara looked at Silver they eyes widened that the sight of the boy New sacred gears. "He broke the limits." Lyx said as Hara nodded.

"He managed to bypass the seal and mixed his boosted gear and slayer Critical together." Hara said before the glowing stopped and a new boosted gear appeared. Hara giggled. "Mixing the both Albion and Ddriag power together." Lyx simply smiled.

"It his choice." Lyx said as Silver was not in danger.

Back with silver on the school roof.

"It done." Silver looked at his new Boosted gear. The boosted gear kept it main red colour as the Gauntlet was not changed at all but the gem changed colour from emerald green to beautiful golden colour. "Holy dragon Blade."

 **['Holy dragon blade']** Silver manage to mix his powers from the holy sword Ascalon and Ddriag boosted gear together. ['what have you made?'] Ddriag asked as Silver sighed as he was tired.

"Just called it my new sub class of Boosted gear." Silver said as his eyes slowly closed and the boosted gear disappeared. "Hey Ddriag, could you watch other my body as i take a little nap." Silver asked as Ddriag nodded.

['you got it little brother.'] Ddriag said as Silver fell asleep. ['Your one of my weird hosts.'] Ddriag chuckled to himself as he take over Silver body. ['Awwn. I can't use his power? Probably a safety installed into his sacred gear.'] Ddriag was slowly getting the hang of Silver's body.

'Ddriag what are you doing.' Silver asked in a half sleepy mode.

['Just taking you back to class and having the Ghoul watch over you.'] Ddriag explained as Silver consciousness fell back to sleep. Ddriag sighed. ['He hopeless.'] Ddriag said before walking Silver body back to his classroom.

 **And done for now.**

 **Information** **. This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Nightshade.**

 **Age: 17**

 **Race: human/Angel/Devil/Null Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Snow White with gray highlight short wild hair**

 **Eyes: Blues.**

 **High 6'1ft high.**

 **Devil rank: High class.**

 **Fallen angel rank:** **Cadre**

 **Abilities:**

 **Holy dragon breath. Being a Angel and Dragon Hybrid.  
Blood Dragon Breath. Being a Devil and Dragon Hybrid.**

 **Natural-born holy sword wielder  
Natural-Born Demon Sword Wielder**

 **'The Order seeds' this power this still underknow, but it has been a awaken.**

 **'Order seeds abilities'  
Order's Voice: About to control a person by using this ability, but this can only be used if Silver is in danger and can only be used ones a mouth.  
Order's Arua: A Arua that if used can make people around Silver and who marked by him more powerful as their power are Double.  
Order's Control: Silver is able to control the world his is in and do what he wants, but Lyx limit is ability and so Silver can only control thing like the weather and who can teleport to him. **

**Scared Gear/Equipment**

 **Holy sword Joyeuse Abilities are possessing sharpness and destructive powers that equal to the true Excalibur and Durandal.**

 **dragon slayer Ascalon. Abilities are to slay dragon and hold holy powers.  
**

 **'Boosted Gear.' Middle tier Longinus.**

 **'Boost: Double ever 10 seconds.**

 **'** **Explosion** : **Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time.**

 **Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects.**

 **'Holy Dragon blade: now the Boosted gear has a holy effect.**

 **Welsh Dragon Slater Balance Breaker.  
** **Increased in Strength and Endurance.  
** **Overcharge Booster X 10 to Silver base power.  
** **Also inhabitants some power from Ddriag and his Devil/Dragon God bloodline:  
** **Demonic Dragon roar: A loud Raor that ripper Magic  
** **Penetrate: One of Ddraig's original abilities. Allows Silver's attacks to bypass defensive abilities.  
** **Dragon Slayer claws: Sharp Claws that can injury or kill a god and Ultimate-beings.  
** **Weaknesses: Tax high on both physically and Magicly.**

 **.**

 **'Slayer Critical' High class Longinus (Sealed)**

 **'the Double user power for 2 minutes**

 **'Slayer Shield: able to block middle level magic attack until his limits it reached.**

 **'heavenly dragon Resistance'**

 **.**

 **Slayer modes: Silver can change his slayer form from the bond at his as formed.  
** **Bond with Akeno.  
** **Fallen angel slayer add a set of Fallen angel wings adding more speed.  
** **Increased the light magic, dark magic attacks.  
** **Holy lightning base attacks: Holy thunder this Silver own type of Holy lightning thanks to Akeno blood line.  
** **Weaknesses: holy sword, demon magic and Angel holy magic.**

 **.**

 **Bond with Vali.  
** **Lucifer devil Slayer add a set of Bat Devil wing adding more magic Resistance.  
** **Increased in strength, endurance, demon magic.  
** **White dragon Reduce: reducing the existence of all living beings with each hit leaded. Thanks to Vali being the White Dragon Empress  
** **Weaknesses: holy and light base attack and anti dragon attack and magic.**

 **.**

 **Bond with Irina  
** **Holy Sword Slayer, no wing was added more holy power.  
** **Increased in holy, light and white magic.  
** **Holy blade Arua: Increased in Holy sword effects and weakness devil close by.  
** **Weaknesses: can't use dark magic or can't fly**

 **.**

 **Vanishing** **Dragon Slayer Bala** **nce Breaker. Grey Suit of Scale mail. (Grey Vision of Vali Scale mail.)  
Increased in Speed and Defend.  
Also inhabitants some powers from Albion and his Angel/Dragon god bloodline:  
Half Dimension: Halves size of objects and living being life force and powers.  
** **Divine: Halve his opponent power.  
Holy Vanish Dragon flame: breathe a Holy fire that also halve the people who it hit powers.  
Dragon Slayer claws: Sharp Claws that can injury or kill a god and Ultimate-beings.  
Weaknesses: Tax high on both physically and Magicly.**

 **.  
Longinus Slayer or God Slayer mode. (Juggernaut Drive)  
Now with a new Dragon mode. (A White vision of Issei Juggernaut Drive)  
** **Overcharged Silver base power by 2 and doubles every 20 seconds.  
** **take the strongest part of the Holy sword, Lucifer Devil and Fallen Angel slayers and remove the weaknesses from them.  
** **Increases: the srength, endurance, demon, Holy, Light, White magic, Dark magic and holy lightning magic.  
** **magic added: White dragon Reduce, Holy thunder and Holy Blade Arua.  
** **Weaknesses: it the cost of using this forbidden magic is a small part of Silver life force and if he goes over his limits for 5 minutes and then his forced out of the Longinus Slayer and his sacred gears seal itself back into the twice critical form and his body with be damaged to the point that he couldn't move that all.**

 **.**

 **House the white female Dragon called Ryoko. (Who Sealed in a different world).**

 **A White born out of Order and it a Western style dragon with 2 Lange feather like wings and a single horn on the end of her noise.**

 **Personally is claim and kindhearted, but will call out her host on mistakes when they make them.**

 **Silver relationship:**

 **Lyx: Father and crater.**

 **Hara Nightshade (formally Van Bloodrose/Satan.). : New mother and Guardian.**

 **Irina Shidou: best friend.**

 **Akeno Himejima: best friends**

 **Vali Lucifer: best Friend and Rival.**

 **Raynare: kind of friend?**

 **Touka Kirishima: Friend and homemate.**

 **Silver Nightshade brave saint/peerage. (His group is a mix of** **brave saint cards and evil pieces.)**

 **King:** **Silver Nightshade**

 **Queen: unused.**

 **Rook x2: unused.**

 **Bishop x2: unused**

 **Knight x2 : Touka Kirishima.**

 **Ace card: Irina Shidou**

 **Joker: unused**

 **.**

 **Vali Lucifer peerage:**

 **King: Vali Lucifer**

 **Queen: Silver Nightshade (hidden as pawn)**

 **Rook x2: unused.**

 **Bishop:** **Kuroka**

 **Bishop:** **Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Knight x2: Arthur Pendragon.**

 **Pawn x3: Raynare**

 **Pawn X5: unused**


	13. Hyper cold and the burning Bird

Pov 3th. Classroom.

'Bell ringing!' "What?" Silver said as the bell for launch wake him up. Silver rised his head to find his classmates have started to have lunch. 'Lunch already.' Silver thought before Touka stood in front of him. "Oh hi, Touka." Silver sat up in his seat as he rubbbed his right eye.

Touka sighed before placing a two sandwiches boxes and a drink in front of Silver which made him looked at her oddly. "As your cousin. It my job to help you out." She said and Silver smiled.

"Thanks Touka." Touka Blushed as Silver started to eat one of the sandwiches. It was ham. "Touka?" Silver looked at his ghoul friend who was bright red. "You wanted one?" He asked as she shook her head before walking away. 'Ok what up her butt?' Silver though before continued on with his sandwiches.

"Amm, mr Nightshade." Silver looked to his right to see a short pink hair girl with a red headband in, if he remembered her name Yui Katase.

"what can i help you with Katase?" Silver said as Katase blushed.

"Amm, I'm sorry about what i said earlier, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." She said Before Silver smiled and nodded at her.

"It ok, just something that happens from time to time. So just forget about it." Silver said as Katase nodded and lefted Silver alone to eat his food. 'Man i just wanted to eat in peace.' Silver continued on with his food. 'Man, i should have made some lunches for us this morning.' The sandwiches didn't taste very well. Silver sighed as he put his sandwiche down next to his drink and he picked that up before he could see that it was a pretty heavy energy drink. 'This she trying to get me into trouble?' Silver was looking a monster red bull. This and Silver don't mixes well as him and suger doesn't mix as he go real hype. "OH fuck it." Silver opened the can and drop it in one go and his whole class looked at him as his eyes widened and a big smile was on his face.

['Silver?'] Ddriag tried to get some thing out of Silver as he was just sat there and not doing anything for a whole 2 minutes before he shot up. ['How fuck my life.'] Ddriag said as Silver run out of his classroom full of energy leaving everyone in shocked.

"Touka, what drink did you give Silver?" Raynare looked at Touka who was in shocked.

"A monster red bull." Raynare eyes widened. "why?" Touka asked and Raynare shook her head.

"Oh man, Vali going to kill me." She said as Touka was Worried. "Silver and Energy drink don't mixes." Raynare said as she looked outside of the window to the track and field ground to see Silver out lapping and out speeding the track and field team.

"What have i done." Touka said as Raynare smiled and place her head into her hand and watched the boy running. "Ray?" Touka called the fallen angel.

"Let just leave him alone, he will tie himself off soon." Raynare smiled and Touka just shook her head before going back to her seat. Raynare was still watching Silver doing sporty things and let just say thing got a little bit hot as in Silver now doing push up without a shirt on and the girls are watching him. "Oh my god." Raynare said as everyone in the class moved to the window. Silver was letting a few girls sit on his back as he was doing his push up, the girls on his back was blushing red and Silver was doing it one handed. "He insane."

Akeno walked into the room and was wondering what was going on. "Hi Touka." She walked over to the ghoul desk and touka looked at her in a little bit of a panic.

"Silver had an Energy Drink. And now he outside doing push up with girls on his back." Touka said in one breath and Akeno looked at her oddly before Touka pointed to the window and Akneo walked over and looked out just as her Eyes widened at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Silver had a Energy drink again." Akeno sighed as she looked at an embarrassed Touka. "And your the one who give it to him without realising at he pretty hyper and go on a train rampage." She said and Touka nodded. "Don't worry about it." Touka looked at the smiling Akeno. "Knowing Silver like i do, he was probably board and wanted something to do." Akeno patted Touka on the back and that maded her smiled until.

"GO GO SILVER NIGHTSHADE! GO GO SILVER NIGHTSHADE!" The girls looked outside one last time to not only find Silver was have a sword fight with some members of the girls Kuoh kendo Club and that got a full squad of Cheerleaders cheering for him.

"Ok this take the cake." Raynare said before her phone started to ring. "Oh fuck." It was Vali and Akeno looked at Raynare before walking over to her.

"It Vali right?" Akeno Said and Raynare before handing her phone over. "Hi Vali, it Ako."

'Oh Ako. It good to hear from you. Just calling to how our dragon king doing.' Vali siad as Akeno leaved the room.

"He doing fine but just right at this minute he on a hyper train rampage again." Akeno Said as Vali sighed.

'Well that can't be helped.' Akeno giggled as she and Vali knew how bad Silver can be some time. 'Can you tell me who hanging around with our dragon?' Vali asked and Akneo nodded.

"Right now the only three girls. Me, Raynare and some girl named Touka who Silver adopted into the Nightshade's. I think she has something important to Silver but I don't know what." Akneo said as she had her back to a wall as she spoke.

Vali humid. 'Thanks Akneo, let just hope she not dangerous.' Akeno smiled as Vlai care for Silver and her friend. 'Well I'm going to get off and get ready for Silver plan to kick off again.' This got Akeno attention.

"What going on?" Akneo asked and Vali explained only for Akeno eyes to widened. "How does he know?" She asked and Vali sighed.

'I have have no clue, probably Azazal? All i know is Silver going to play the Gremory big time and this will get his name out there.' Vali said as Akeno started to thinking.

"Let just hope Silver doesn't go out of control." Akeno Said as Vali nodded. "Also a quick question, But Raynare is her Azazal's?" Akeno asked and Vali laughed.

'Yes, She Azazal's adopted daughter and it was his idea to sent her to Silver.' Vali said as Akneo smiled.

"that make more sense. Ok Vali, i will see later then."

"See you later Akeno." Akeno ended the called. Akeno looked at the phone in her hands.

"Vali. you and Irina needed to come home soon before..." Before Akeno could finish a magic circle formed.

'Akeno i needed you back at the club room, Riser here.' Rias said as Akeno eyes widened.

"On my way." The magic circle disappear. "I should grab Silver and his party." Akeno nodded and headed for the track and field.

Time skip. ORC clubroom. POV Silver.

"So this high class is a dick?" I said as i walking with Touka and Akeno. Akeno looked at me with a small smile.

"A complete dick with a capital letter D." Akeno Said and i laughed as i knew who this person is.

Touka was Confused. "What going on?" Touka asked as i looked at her with a smile.

"Just someone who giving all my race a bad name." I said before we made it to Akeno club room and i could feel the energy coming from inside. "Oh oh oh, I'm going to have fun today." I said and Akeno giggled as Touka got a little worried. "Oh don't worry your pretty head about me, just watch on how i deal with high class pricks." I looked at Akeno who nodded and opened the door. (You all know how the ORC room looks)

pov 3th person.

We could see rias sitting down on one of the two sofas with a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes.

His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest. He had his arm around Rias neck and she looked to be pissed, but someone else was inside of the room.

she a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and silver Eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. her appearances, she is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

Silver and his crews walked in. "Honey, I'm home." Silver said before the three inside of the room looked at him, Silver grinned. "Rias are you cheating on me?" Silver faked cry are the blonde hair man looked at Silver super pissed.

"Who do you think you are talking too?" He said before he stood and started to release his killing incident and Silver laughed.

"Oh my." Silver just looked at Ria who was watching. "He full of hot air." Rias giggled as Silver was joking around and this was pissing off the blonde hair.

"Who do you think you're?" The Blondey shout as Silver Grinned and was pushing the blondes and before he was able to do anything the maid looking woman stepped in.

"Lord Riser please reframe from attacking this boy." She said as Akeno, Silver and Touka looked at her. "I am the Head maid of the Gremory household. Grayfia Lucifuge." She bow as Silver stood up straight and faced Grayfia.

"Silver Nightshade fair of the Nightshade clan and the White dragon king." Silver said as everyone expected Akeno was shocked.

"Your newish of the dragon kings?" Grayfia asked and Silver nodded. "It a honour to meet the man who defeated the Red dragon emperor." This new was big as Ria stood up.

"Silver you defeated the Red Dragon Emperor?" She asked as Silver sighed.

"Yeah like 5 years ago." He looked at her in the eyes. "He one of my Subordinance." Silver looked at Riser. "And i would like to have a peaceful talk today and not have to fight." Riser nodded.

"Riser wouldn't want your blood on his hands." Silver was a little pissed but decided to play nice. "Also what was that about?" He asked and Silver was Confused. "That greeting?"

"Oh that." Silver chuckled. "I normally do that on my way in here." Silver was lying about it, but he didn't know that, Rias decided to play along.

"Silver normal play around as he like a young brother to the other members of my household." She said as Silver started to laugh and everyone looked at him. "What?" Silver was slapping his legs. "Silver what so funny?" Silver looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Little brother?" Silver said and Rias nodded as Silver calmed down. "Rias I am way older than you." Everyone looked at him oddly. "I'm 3003 years old." Silver was joking but everyone faces dropped.

"Silver you have to be joking?" Akeno asked as Silver stick his tongue out playful. "Oh you little joker." Akeno playfully punched Silver arms so everyone sighed.

"I'm really 26." He told the truth and everyone was a little shocked. "Also I'm Dragon/angel/devil Hybrid." This make everyone look at him with widened eyes and they jaw dropped to the floor.

"Silver? your 26?" Touka asked and Silver nodded.

"My body was froze for 5 years after i fucked up with a Cocytus frozing spell and one i got out i was physical 5 years but mental 10 at the time and i just live a normal life after that, meet my Girlfriends at a young age and we plan on getting married within the next few months, but now." Silvers eyes type green and he looked at Riser. "Some piss head devil from a weak household is trying to get his hand on Rias Virginity and something i dislike as she a vassal of the Nightshade clan, so that leaded to me today." Silver pointed at Riser. "Riser Phenex." Riser looked at Silver a little confused. "In the name of the Hara van Bloodrose and Lyx Nightshade, I forbid you from take Ria's Gremory hand turn Sirzechs Lucifer appears at a meeting to discuss the future alliance between the devil's and Nightshade clan." Everyone was Confused as Riser was about to explode but Grayfia spoke up and bow

"In the name of Hara Van Bloodrose, I Grayfia Lucifuge will pass on the message that lady Rias Gremory is not to wed before a meeting between his lordship and her majesty has being arranged." Grayfia said and Silver nodded. "Come Lord Riser, we needed to leave." She looekd at shocked Riser who was pissed. "Lord Riser." Grayfia voice was much deeper and Riser got scared before he and Grayfia left. Everyone looked at Silver who was giving off a cold arua.

"Akeno, Touka we are leaving." Silver looked at Rias. "Rias, once you finish school Akeno will transport you to my house." Silver turned around and Walked to the door but Rias shouted.

"Silver?" Silver looked over his shoulder. "Thank you of your help." Rias said as Silver retuned his head to normal.

"I'm not doing this for you Gremory." Silver said and Rias was shocked at Akeno looked at her with the still cold face Silver has. "My Empress will take down her throne from your brother Sirzech fake Lucifer and i needed someone i can Trust to take over the Gremory household." Silver walked out of the Club with Touka and Akeno followed behind, leaving Rias confused.

'What he planning?' She thought before she remembered something that Akeno told her in the past about your three friend who are like her family and one of them with a devil and she from one of the old Satan faction, but her was cast out of her family, a second one was a holy sword user and she users a power sword but Akeno never said, but Rias could feel it in her guts that the sword is a one of the most powerful ones in the church has and last was Silver a person who she meet and he doesn't mach the way that Akeno described him, Akeno Said that he one of the most kind souls around as he take Akeno and the other in. Rias eyes widened as she started to piece together a idea of Silver plan and Akneo information. "He try to form alliance or maybe his faction?" Rias said before noticing a small magic circle on the coffee table in the middle of the ORC room, she take a look at the Circle to see a dragon's head in the middle of it. "Did Silver do this?" the Cricle started to glow and Rias was knocked out and a teleport gate opened and out stepped a white suit of Armor.

"Silver, you know me big time." The White armoured person said before picking up Rias and throw her over their shoulder. The white armored person raise their hand to their ear. "Got the red head and returning home." Their reported in and back through the Gate.

 **And done.**


End file.
